Lost and Found: A Journey Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: With some unlikely help, Peter manages to get back to the other side to get Olivia but when he gets there things are not what they seem.
1. Knowledge of Deceit

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

He knew from the moment she kissed him that something was different and then he saw the scar on her thigh but knew the only bone broken so far was not her leg but her hip so the scar should have been her hip.

She sat back, Peter was grateful they'd yet to divulge their underwear and her bra, which for some reason was white and not black…he knew for a fact she wore black and it was never lacy but straight.

"What is it?" She looked at him and he smiled, motioning for her to come down to him. Luckily he knew Olivia always kept a spare gun between the mattress and headboard, a secret she told him long ago. He had his hand on it and was slowly pulling it while allowing his hand to be masked by the pillow.

"Come here." He smiled, it was fake but she didn't know that, she leaned down and he rolled her, pulling the gun out and put it to her head, with his body weight and also his hand on her ponytail, Peter had her trapped. "If you're my Olivia then you'd know that only four words could save you, what were those four words that you said to me on the other side?"

* * *

She smirked, "well at least I tried, what gave me away?"

"The scar on your thigh, the only scar Olivia has is on her hip from when she broke it." He pulled back and got off the bed, pointing the gun to her. "Get dressed, slowly and don't try anything or so help me I will shoot you." He threw the clothes on the bed, forgetting the belt for good reason.

Alt-Livia stood and got dressed slowly, Peter watched her before removing Olivia's spare handcuffs from the top of the wardrobe. He looked at her as she stood, "I'm actually surprised you figured it out."

"I just know my Olivia enough, come here." He eyed her and she move him, "try anything and I shoot…sit down." He pointed to the chair in the corner, "hands behind the chair."

* * *

She sat down and placed her hands behind the chair, Peter handcuffed her through the metal, grateful for Olivia's taste in chairs. After securing her, he began to get dressed and pulled out his phone, dialing Broyles.

"Broyles, it's Peter…yes I know its late but we have a mole among us. Meet me at the lab in fifteen minutes, no the Harvard lab." He hung up and looked at the woman across from him.

"How can you convince him that I'm not Olivia, you know from…personal experience but I'm sure he's got nothing."

Peter undid one hand of the cuffs, gun still in hand and unweaved them, "stand up." He handcuffed her other hand after she stood and walked with her to the door.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter shows how evil Alt-Livia can get and who she can hurt although in the end it doesn't turn out as bad as it seems at first.


	2. Actions of Consequence

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

The door opened and Rachel was there with Ella, "what's going on, Peter…Olivia?"

"You're so shiny, you look like glitter." Ella looked at them, "you're not Aunt Liv, she doesn't shine like you."

"You're right Ella, this isn't Aunt Liv…Rachel I'll explain later but right now I need you to come with me. This bitch may have given Ella something dangerous and I'll have to run a test for it."

"I doubt Liv would give Ella anything."

"Did she give you any shots Ella?"

Ella nodded, "she said we were going on a trip, a secret trip and it would make me not get sick. I got nine shots, one each week. The first four weeks no shots then they began."

Rachel backed up, her arm around Ella. "What did you give her?"

"I gave Ella nothing that would harm her, I wouldn't dare harm her."

* * *

Peter pushed Alt-Livia into the wall, "you gave her Cortexiphan, if you read anything Walter and I said about it then you'd know it's dangerous to give to children. It gives them abilities they can't control…it changed Olivia's DNA, altering it or didn't you read that."

"There's no going back, it's already done…fifty percent per cc." She smiled, "Ella's gifts will emerge soon and we'll have our weapon. We'd have used your Olivia but she's just too weak to do anything…but a child to mold and grow…what's done is done."

Peter shook his head, "Rachel follow me, we're going to the lab."

He pushed her out the door and when they got to the car, he pushed her in the back. The trip to the lab was about two things for Peter, making sure Rachel kept up and also tuning out the woman in the back.

* * *

He was lucky to find Broyles waiting outside with Walter and Astrid, "Bishop, you found the mole?"

"Oh no, I have the mole," he walked around to the other side and opened the door, pulling Alt-Livia out. "This woman is from the other side."

"How do you know?"

"She gave Ella nine shots of Cortexiphan, our Olivia wouldn't do that…plus a few other tells."

* * *

Astrid gasped and saw Rachel and Ella, "Rachel, Ella…what are you doing here?"

"Peter said there was a test Ella had to take because of that woman…she gave Ella some type of drug."

She eyed Broyles, "sir, I think Peter is delusional, he's been like this all evening."

Broyles eyed her, "what did I give you to give your sister last year?"

She was silent and Peter looked at Broyles, "she knows everything about us but nothing at all. I want Walter to do some tests to find a way to get back to the other side…the way I see it, she's not from this world so we don't have to adhere to the Geneva Convention and we don't have to give her the rights of enemy combatants…she's no one."

Alt-Livia looked at them, "what does that mean?"

"It means Walter could cut out your brain with you still alive and we don't have to stop him. You don't have any rights, no say in the matter…you're not even classified as an enemy of war. Take her while I see to Ella."

* * *

They left and Peter bent down next to Ella, who gasped. "You're all shiny Uncle Peter, like her."

"That's right I am, a long time ago when I was sick Walter went to another world to help me get better. I stayed over here and anyone from the other side has a shine surrounding them and special people like you and your aunt can see that shine.

"Now, I promise to get Aunt Liv back but I need you to trust me…can you trust me or am I the enemy too?"

Ella nodded and hugged him, "I trust you Uncle Peter, if Aunt Liv saw you and didn't think you were bad then you aren't bad."

"Okay," he stood and looked at Rachel, "I'm going to have to do a spinal tap…I'll put Ella to sleep first so she doesn't feel it. I need your trust Rachel because getting Olivia back is my mission and I plan on doing it if it's the last thing I do."

"I trust you Peter, I don't understand but for as long as I've known you…you've always been good to Ella and as for Olivia, I know you love her."

Peter nodded, "we'll get her back…I promise."

* * *

A/N: So what's up next, will Ella's abilities develop sooner then expected because of the high dosage and will we find Olivia or are things only going to get worse?


	3. Future Unknown

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Picking up Ella, Peter carried her inside as Rachel walked beside him. Once in the lab, he saw that Broyles was having Astrid remove all objects from Olivia's office with Walter's help and once done, only a chair remained.

The door closed as Peter laid Ella down on a clean gurney, he looked at Ella and removed a small hospital gown that Astrid had ordered, she had ordered adult and children sizes as they occasionally had children.

"Ella needs to wear this and her panties, that's all…bathroom is just around the corner." Peter pointed to the bathroom and Rachel nodded, taking the gown and Ella.

* * *

They returned to find Peter setting up a table and tools, Astrid was preparing testing equipment.

"Testing is ready, all we need is a sample."

Peter looked at Ella, "alright, I'm going to give you a shot but all its going to do is make you sleepy okay?" He picked up Ella and put her on the gurney, Astrid eyed her.

"Do you want me or Peter to give you the shot?"

"Uncle Peter."

Peter gave Ella a sedative and eyed her, "okay I want you to curl into a ball. I need you to pull your legs up to your chest and hug them real tight, can you do that for me Ella?"

* * *

Ella did so and soon she fell under the sedative, Peter began to prepare for the procedure. He pulled on new gloves and Astrid pinned back Ella's gown so it left her spine exposed. Rachel looked at Peter as he began disinfecting Ella's back.

"Have you done this before?"

Peter nodded, "twice, we do some pretty crazy things here…look Rachel if Ella's test come back positive she'd going to have abilities that defy everything we know. Science and religion are lost when it happens…Walter calls it the next step in human evolution." He inserted the needle into Ella's back and looked at Astrid, "test tube."

Astrid put a test tube under the needle as Peter removed the wire, allowing fluid to drain into it. Afterwards he removed the needle and put a patch on Ella's back, rolling her over.

* * *

Astrid began the test as Walter came over with a blanket, "for her."

"Thank you Walter," Rachel placed the blanket over Ella and smiled. "So tell me about what you do here…what Liv does."

Peter looked at Rachel, "I can't, not until I clear it with Broyles." He pulled off his gloves and began to move everything away from Ella. He walked to Astrid and she began stirring the test agent into the spinal fluid…it turned green.

"What's green again Walter?" Astrid looked at Walter and he shook his head.

"No, no…oh I'm sorry about Ella, green means her percentage is more then fifty. Yellow is below twenty, blue between twenty and fifty and green…she's going to have abilities such as Olivia's."

"What percentage is Olivia?" Rachel looked at Walter, "is she fifty as well?"

Peter shook his head, "ninety per cc…Astrid's running a second test to find the exact percentage."

A machine beeped and Astrid looked at the computer, "Ella's percentage is…oh dear God, what did she do to Ella?"

* * *

Peter looked at the screen and found himself wanting to murder the woman next door. The number flashed in red, over and over. Underneath were a few notes and it hit him with real information.

**%/ CC: 75% per CC**

**Possible Abilities: Unknown**

**Notes: All Cortexiphan trial subjects show 45%, only one known exception, Olive D, 90%.**

"So what does that mean?"

* * *

Peter looked at Rachel and eyed her, "it means Ella's future is not as certain as it once was. She's going to need to be home schooled for a year or two, just until any abilities she has either emerge and become controlled or we know for sure they are dormant."

"What she did to Ella…that's not Olivia, Olivia would never harm Ella in anyway."

Peter nodded, "I know, we'll keep Ella here tonight and you can take her home tomorrow. I'm sorry Rachel, but she will pay for hurting Ella…I'll make sure of that."

Rachel nodded and sat down, "thank you Peter…Olivia would thank you."

* * *

A/N: How will Peter take care of it and will Ella be okay?


	4. Answers

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

The night wore on, Broyles came in and out of the lab's new interrogation room to take a break from time to time. Rachel curled up with Ella as the little girl slept on even after the sedative wore off, falling asleep herself. Astrid helped Walter with Gene and Peter paced, waiting for news on his Olivia.

No one but the Dunham girls got sleep, Broyles came out a fifth time and sat down on the bench Peter was on. "I'm getting no where, she refuses to tell us anything…her silence is not breaking."

Peter nodded, "I can get the information from her completely, I'll have Walter start setting up the mind sharing transference thingy. We'll get the information we need to get Olivia back. Rachel wants the truth about what we do…Ella is positive, just fifteen percent under Olivia…she needs to know what to expect with Ella and she can't if we don't tell her about what we do."

"I'll inform her personally, what are the chances of Young Miss Dunham's development of abilities?"

"More then a hundred, Walter's research shows that once you get past forty cc's then you most likely will develop abilities but mild ones. Once you get past fifty, you're welcoming the deadly ones such as Nick Lane had, deadly and unknown till the time of use. Ella will most likely have anything Olivia has…no one has been as high as Olivia but no one has ever gone past forty-five either." Peter looked at Broyles and sighed, "the fact that bitch pushed so much into her means they could lay dormant for years or they could emerge any time."

* * *

The machine was set up and Alt-Olivia was strapped down to the gurney and a sedative placed in her IV.

"This is useless, you'll get nothing from me."

Peter chuckled, "this machine has gotten more information on things related to your side then you'll believe…including a shape shifter. Don't underestimate the technology simply because it looks like shit. Don't worry though, I'll be digging around in your head…no one else, the only downside is you have no privacy and no walls to block anything.

"When this is over, we'll know everything about your Fringe team, you and your so called war. That'll be enough to extract Olivia from the other side." He gave her the sedative, "be lucky I haven't killed you for doing what you did to my niece…Olivia is everything to me and by harming Ella you harmed Olivia…for that I'd love to kill you."

"Your love for her will destroy worlds, both ours and this one. Is one life worth everyone's death?"

Peter eyed her, "you don't know Olivia so don't even begin to play that card, if you knew her like I do then you'd know after crossing worlds to save me, I'd cross to save her."

* * *

The sedative soon began to take effect and Peter nodded to Astrid to begin with him, which soon he was under the knife, so to speak.

After an hour, Peter opened his eyes and looked at Broyles and Walter who were watching him.

"I have the information, I'll write it all down."

* * *

A/N: What's the information and next we see that Ella's abilities have developed but to what extent?


	5. Plan or Insanity

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

After spending another hour writing and drawing maps, Peter laid it all out with Broyles and Walter looking at it. Ella, who had woken without waking Rachel, moved over and looked at the maps and information.

"There!" She pointed to a name, "Aunt Liv is there…with him, with Frank."

Peter looked at his surrogate niece, "what do you mean Princess?"

"I had a dream about Aunt Liv, she had red hair and was talking to a man named Frank. She was talking about a baby, they were yelling but were interrupted by Mr. Charlie and another man named Lincoln. She left with them and went to a murder…"

Peter bent down, "Ella are you sure?"

"There was a man that looked like Uncle Walter…he was talking to a scientist and Aunt Liv. He said the tests couldn't be done because Aunt Liv was having a baby…he said something about the baby being the key to a machine that could win a war, because it held half the key."

* * *

Peter's mind drifted quickly to the night Olivia found him, the kiss had taken a turn far more unexpected.

_Peter pulled back and looked at Olivia, kissing her again. "Peter…"_

"_I'm coming back 'Livia, where I belong." He smiled and kissed her a third time, Olivia began to unzip her jacket and pulled it off, her hands going to her shirt hem. His voice became a whisper as he watched her remove the red shirt, "this can wait."_

"_No it can't, we're targets…we could die." She leaned up and kissed him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you Peter, if we die I want to know what its like, what I didn't miss." _

That had sealed the deal, leading to the bedroom and a night far more intimate then he could have hoped for. When they returned or returned with the wrong Olivia, he decided that moment of weakness had to be taken into account but he wanted their relationship to be far more so he started over and thought she had too…but he was wrong.

He'd left his Olivia on the other side but not alone, he'd left her with their baby and even more dangerous was his biological father would use the baby for his own gain. That enraged Peter, to know his child…his and Olivia's child, created from all the love possible between two people, would be used to destroy an entire universe.

* * *

"Did Aunt Liv object?" He looked at Ella, "did she know it was wrong?"

"She thinks she's her," Ella pointed to the woman still strapped on the gurney, "she said she didn't know where the baby come from, said she would never hurt Frank like that. She said she was scared she'd die like her sister…Mom's not dead Uncle Peter, why does Aunt Liv think she's dead?"

"I don't know," Peter looked at Broyles and Walter, "we know where Olivia is, the question is how do we get her back or at least get over there."

Walter pointed to Ella, "Ella could cross over, if taught how."

"No Walter, I'm not going to use my niece as a doorway…are you insane? Olivia is thirty-one but Ella is only eight…big difference."

"I can get Aunt Liv back?" Ella looked at Peter, "I want to help Uncle Peter…how do I do it?"

* * *

Peter bent down next to Ella, "you are helping Ella but going over there…you can't, besides Aunt Liv would kill me if I took you there. You'll stay here and see Aunt Liv when we get her back."

"But I want to help, you just think I'll get hurt but you also think I'll be able to make Aunt Liv remember. I can do that Uncle Peter, I can help you and I can help Aunt Liv remember."

Peter shook his head, "no Ella, you're staying here."

"No!" A few glasses busted and Peter looked around, Ella had thrown her arms out and some things were knocked out of place.

Walter eyed Ella, "fear in Olivia while anger in Ella, emotions are the breakthrough of abilities. You must control her anger Peter if not make it so she never becomes angry again."

Peter looked at Walter, "she's eight Walter, there's no chance of that." He looked back at Ella who was angry, "Ella look at me, remember what Aunt Liv told you when you were left with me last year. What did she tell you about what I said?"

Ella sighed, "she said that 'Peter's world is law so listen to him and do as he says' so I have to listen to you."

"Yes you do, now I said you weren't coming with me so you're not. I do however need you to do something for me, I need you to help Agent Broyles look after the prisoner…you're the only one able to stop her if she got loose." He pulled Olivia's badge from his pocket and put it out, "can you be Agent Dunham since Aunt Liv can't? The FBI and Fringe Division need an Agent Dunham on hand every moment of every day…Dunhams handle things others can't."

Ella took the badge and looked at it, "this is really Aunt Liv's…its not her's?"

"No, this is Aunt Liv's…I need you to keep it safe for me, for her until she gets back. So Agent Dunham, are you up for the task?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, go get dressed and we'll get to work."

* * *

Ella ran off and Broyles looked at Peter, "you handled that nicely Bishop."

"Wasn't hard, believe it or not…Ella and Olivia would be mother and daughter if not for the fact Rachel is actually Ella's mother. They act the same and are the same, anyway can you please watch her and make sure he doesn't disappear…if she learns to even think of Olivia and be on the other side…she could cross over."

"I have a daughter of my own Bishop, I know all of the tricks little girls play."

* * *

A/N: Will Peter get over to Olivia in time and how much more powerful is Ella then Olivia or is it the opposite?


	6. Olivia's Replacement and Crossing Over

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Ella came out of the bathroom in her jeans and shirt that Olivia had gotten her, Peter still chuckled at the shirt each time he saw it. It was the cutest shirt and apparently Ella's favorite which she only wore at night because of the words on the front and back.

PROPERTY OF THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION

TAKE AT YOUR OWN PERIL

The white wording was in block letters on a black shirt, on the back it had writing of a cuter nature which Peter found appropriate for Ella's new job.

E. DUNHAM

FUTURE FBI AGENT

BEWARE ALL CRIMINALS

"I have to say Agent Dunham that shirt is the perfect one for the job, where's your badge?"

Ella pointed to her waist and Peter found the badge clipped to her jeans, Peter looked at her and smiled. Ella looked at him, "Uncle Peter…I love you, promise me you'll come back."

"I love you too Ella and I promise to come back and I'll bring your aunt with me."

Ella nodded and watched Peter stand, she took his hands and held them. She closed her eyes and thought of the other side, of Olivia and instantly they were in a lab, sunlight coming through but dust everywhere.

"I'll see you when you get back Uncle Peter." Ella let go of his hands and wished herself back to her mother and her world and she disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, Ella had listened to Peter but crossing over...uh oh!


	7. Thoughts of the Future

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Peter looked around and realized he was on the other side, Ella had just started exhibiting abilities from telekinesis to telepath and now teleportation…if she was able to do all this in under a day, he doubted Olivia would be a match for anyone.

He found half of Boston engulfed in a Fringe Event, so finding a car that he could hotwire had been tricky but he finally found one. Hotwiring the car, he made his way to New York and found a small booth to look up an address.

He found where Alt-Olivia lived and thought she'd be there but a small star rested beside it so he touched the star and it gave an alternate address…Reiden Lake.

His father was keeping a close eye on his grandchild by imposing Olivia on his mother, he wondered how she'd take Olivia's presence but would most likely baby her…the exact thing any Olivia would hate.

* * *

Peter made his way back to the car and made the drive to Reiden Lake, remembering it from last time. The drive was long and the radio was busted from years of rust so that wasn't available.

During the time he thought about what to say to Olivia, what to tell her if she didn't remember him. All he could think about was their baby, their one night of passion had led to an unexpected pregnancy…he admitted that he was already half in love with the child, the fact it was half of Olivia and would be just like Ella made him smile.

He loved Olivia with all that he was, hell what man would risk his life by crossing worlds to save his not-girlfriend and oppose his father only to find out before that she was pregnant and by an eight year old…not any guy he knew. Now they had a baby who would be part of their lives, part of who they were and he suspected would have an attitude to rival both his and Olivia's.

The kid would defiantly without a doubt be a Dunham, a living breathing copy of Olivia in some form or fashion. He hoped for a daughter to match her mother, blonde hair and green eyes were fine with him, hell he loved the idea. It would however cause trouble as he'd never be able to say 'no' to the little girl as he couldn't say it to Olivia.

* * *

The name Olive kept popping up in his mind, Olive after Olivia but he knew she'd detest the name so he'd leave it for a middle name…he thought of several names but one always came back to his mind…Olivia's favorite name as a child, she said she had tried to change her name to Rayne when she was six and then fourteen but by the time she was of age, she'd already joined the military.

Rayne Olive Bishop…the name was beautiful and perfect but it was also a double-edged sword. It was perfect for a girl but there was half a chance of the baby being a boy, that made Peter chuckle because beneath the tough-ass cop persona, Olivia was a girly-girl. She loved playing with Ella and playing dress up with the eight year old, doing girly things like paint her toenails.

He knew however that Olivia would be all tough on their son but he'd end up being a mommy's boy. He'd grow up defiant and strong and independent and wanting to be just like his mother, an FBI agent but to Peter that was better then conman…if his son turned into a conman he'd have more then a few things to say to him, it'd be more of a trip down memory lane telling him about his misdeeds and misfortunes. He'd even admit to his son that his life never really had meaning or began till Olivia walked into his life…he'd set his son on the right path, making sure his days of crime were over and fast.

An image of slightly curly blonde hair and blue eyes came to mind, a mix of him and Olivia.

The only name that came to mind for a boy was Olivia's surname, he'd need the Dunham name for sure…after all he was half of Olivia and the Dunham blood was resilient. He also knew Olivia would want the name Charlie after her lost partner so that was it…his, no their son had a name.

Dunham Charlie Bishop, it was a name perfect for Olivia's son and he knew that either way, girl or boy…the kid would be trouble from pregnancy on.

* * *

It crossed his mind, from reading Walter's notes about side effects of Cortexiphan, that any child born to a Cortexiphan positive had a fifty percent chance of being naturally Cortexiphan positive so that meant that their son or daughter could be ability driven from conception or at least when the brain began to form.

Counting back with his knowledge, albeit limited, of pregnancy he knew Olivia would be around fifteen weeks, thirteen since that night so long ago. Their child's brain was already starting to develop and so it could already be exhibiting abilities no one saw.

That made it more dangerous for his father to be around, Walternate was using his child because it was his child but the fact it could be Cortexiphan positive naturally from conception meant he had more power then he needed and if he molded the baby right, although wrong from all other outlooks, the baby would one day allow for a crossover and everyone would be in danger.

* * *

He arrived at Reiden Lake to find his mother outside gardening, sitting on the front steps was Olivia, the fact she was pregnant was evident as her expanding belly jutted out when she stood to go inside. Paternal pride filled Peter, the fact he knew his child was growing safely in its mother and that Olivia was as beautiful as he'd ever seen her because of their child's growth inside her.

He never understood why men found it prideful to mention the growth of their wives or girlfriends during pregnancy, what made it so prideful till that moment. The fact that he helped create the child inside her, the one that was making her a woman and mother, that the expansion and growth was due to their child…he finally understand the pride men felt even when their wives and girlfriends threatened castration for growing 'fat' alone and not just because of labor.

* * *

A/N: How will it all go down?


	8. Finding and Recovering Olivia

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

It was only after Olivia went inside that he got out of the car and made his way over to his mother.

"Mom."

Elizabeth Bishop turned and looked at him, smiling. "Peter…oh Peter," she hugged him and held him. "You came home, your father said you crossed back over but I knew you'd come home."

Peter looked at the house, "how is she?"

"Agent Dunham? She's trying to adjust…Peter, she believes you raped her, please tell me that isn't true."

Peter shook his head, "never, I could never harm Olivia…I'd cut off my own arm personally before I harmed her even emotionally. Olivia is everything to me and our baby, our son or daughter, they've become my reason for returning."

"She claims not to know you longer then a day, please tell me the truth. How do you know her?"

Peter smiled, "it's a long story and I only have a short time, just know that my father switched my Olivia for this world's. He gave her all of this one's memories and so Olivia doesn't remember, at least right now she doesn't.

"I love her, she came over for me…while pregnant," that was a lie but it was acceptable at the moment. "I came back for her, for the woman I love…the woman I belong with and our child."

Elizabeth looked at him, "you planning to take her back, aren't you?"

"If I can, she doesn't belong here, our child doesn't belong here."

* * *

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, "what can I do to help? Is there anything I can do to help her remember?"

Peter tried to remember if there was anything he could do till he remembered a picture he had brought with him the first time, it had been left with his stuff when he had left. "Do you still have my stuff, from when I came over the first time?"

"Yes, I put it in your room, why?"

"There's a picture in my notebook, a picture of me and Olivia and her…our niece, Ella. I'm hoping that the picture will remind her of some things. If you could show her the picture and the notebook, its possible she may remember…it's a journal of everything we did before all this shit happened."

"Wait out here while I do this, she threatened your life if she ever saw you again."

* * *

Elizabeth went inside and to Peter's room, picking up the notebook that laid in the dresser. She opened it to the last page and found a photo in the crease. It made her smile at the sight of three people who were obviously family. Peter sat at a piano with a little girl in his lap while Olivia sat to the side, all three were smiling. If she had not been told the truth, she would have assumed they were mother, father and child.

The last page to be written in was after his recover on his trip over, it was written neatly and very legible.

_June 03, 2009 (hopefully),_

_I woke today and found myself in my mother's house, hooked to a few medical machines I assume are to help me adjust to the world I am now in. I found my biological mother in the kitchen cooking and I could only hug her._

_Everytime I turn around I expect to see Olivia walking through the doors and taking me back home, that makes it crazy as this is my home…at least my home world. I now realize among the chaos and time away and this separation of worlds that my home isn't a world or a house or even my job at the FBI…its in a person, my home is Olivia._

_I'd love to say I want to stay, because I don't have to deal with the insanity of Walter or the crazy freakiness of Fringe events but in the end, I don't want to stay because Olivia isn't here. This will never feel like home without her. In the past two years she's made a wondering, harsh, conning nomad into a stable, loving and honest man…I want to go home to her, to Olivia to the woman I LOVE. As surprising as it sounds, I'm hurting but not because of pain or this travel but because of the separation from Olivia…she's a part of me, the reason I stay and the reason I've been hurting this entire time._

_I imagine she's angry with herself for not telling me the truth, I worry because she's a borderline alcoholic and this could cause an issue. I also worry because all her partners have let her down and now I have too. I should be angry with her, mad and enraged but all I can think of is her smile when she plays with Ella or I surprise her._

_I have to go home to Olivia, I have to find a way home and I will. I promise Liv, I'll find a way home and things will get better. We'll try to go forward, finish that kiss we started and perhaps have a life…I'd like a few daughters with their mother's vivid green eyes._

The entry ended and Elizabeth closed the book, aware Peter had been determined to go home even just after his arrival…because of love.

* * *

She'd gotten to know Olivia, surprisingly the girl was conflicted at times but in her sleep she cried and also in her sleep only two names seemed to slip from her mind and mouth: Ella and Peter.

One moment she hated yellow and the next loved it, one morning she wanted coffee and the next said no. One day she refused peanut butter saying she was allergic and the next questioned why she had been questioned about being allergic.

When asked about the baby, one day the baby had a name and the next the baby had no name. It was if two people were inside of the woman called Olivia Dunham.

Sometimes the woman would question where she was and who Elizabeth was but seconds later look at the elderly woman as if she knew her, asking why she looked worried. She had yet to tell Walter on fear of what he would do to Olivia, she was extremely protective of the girl and her grandchild…she knew if Olivia suffered from a mental condition that Walter would kill the girl and their grandchild with no second thought.

* * *

Leaving the room she found Olivia pacing in the living room, arms around herself. That was a sign she was reverting to the other Olivia. "Olivia?"

She turned and looked at Elizabeth, "where am I…I remember you, where am I?"

"You're safe dear, Peter's here…do you want to see him?" Her nod was weak but her feet moved fast, as if trying to get to Peter before her other personality took over.

They both found Peter outside, "Peter!"

Peter turned to find Olivia walking towards him, he smiled and hugged her as she held onto him. He kissed her head and held her as she began to cry, "shh, I have you baby."

"No, no!" She groaned and doubled over, hands on her head. Peter bent down and looked at her, Olivia caught his eyes. "Peter…"

* * *

Within seconds her eyes changed and Peter watched as she eyed him. "Liv?"

"You!" She nearly choked him if Elizabeth hadn't pulled her away. "You bastard, you did this to me. I don't know you and yet you rape and impregnate me."

He backed up and looked at Elizabeth, "what's going on with her, one minute she's my Olivia and the next she's this world's Olivia."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I'm Olivia Dunham, agent of Fringe Division born in this world."

Elizabeth looked at him, "it is how she's been, the personalities come and go."

* * *

Peter was suddenly hit with an idea, one from earlier when he thought about the unknown abilities of his son or daughter…the baby was causing the personalities to switch. Olivia's original memories as well as those of the one's implanted. His Olivia was fighting to remember but the other's personality was strong beyond belief…he'd witnessed it. The only way to get to the right personality would be the baby but 'how' was the tricky part.

It took him a moment to think about it, the baby was aware of its surroundings it seemed, aware of its mother and was trying to help her remember who she was. The brain at fifteen weeks gestation was just starting to grow but then again Cortexiphan positives were different and this baby was Cortexiphan positive from conception so all rules on normal pregnancy went out the window.

"Okay," Peter put his hands up and looked at Olivia, "first I'd like to maintain the word 'rape' is not accurate and second I could never hurt any version of you…so if you think I raped you then we can stop this conversation right now. Think about it Olivia, you dropped me off at my apartment and left after asking me about my Olivia…you never saw me again…how the hell could I rape you when I didn't even touch you the entire time?"

She eyed him, "then how do you propose this ended up in me?" She pointed to her belly, "because the biological father is you not Frank."

"I don't know," that was another complete lie but a necessary one to keep his head because he figured that if a normal Olivia was dangerous then one that was extremely hormonal would be even more dangerous. "But we'll figure it out…I promise." He looked at her belly, "boy or girl?"

"Boy, why does it matter?"

* * *

He had to restrain his smile and nodded, thinking instead to the baby…he suspected the baby was slightly telepathic if it knew Olivia's deep desire to remember.

_**Dunham, its Daddy…I know you're doing this but not on purpose. I need Mommy to remember for only a few seconds, so I can tell her what to do.**_

He watched Olivia's eyes change again, becoming soft and haunted. "Liv?"

"Peter…"

"Liv, we don't have much time…I need you to trust me."

She nodded and Peter took a step forward and looked at her, as he was about to touch her shoulder the sounds of sirens made him turn. He found two Fringe units and a car pull up, his father got out.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Peter's in trouble...don't worry Elizabeth didn't do anything, they tracked Peter on their own. By the way, they get a little help in the next chapter right before they leave.


	9. Fighting Our Way Out

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

"Peter," Walternate smiled, "my son you have returned."

He turned his back to Olivia, taking her wrist in has hand even though he didn't know how long his Olivia would be on the surface. It didn't take long and the other personality had her arm around his neck nearly choking his hyoid.

"Agent Dunham please release Peter."

"He raped me, impregnated me…I have the right to kill him."

Walternate shook his head, "let him go, we'll discuss this inside."

* * *

Soon all four were inside, Fringe agents around the house to prevent escape Peter knew. Walternate sat beside Olivia and took her wrist, "what are you doing to her?"

"Stay quiet Peter," Walternate looked at him, "you returned so I think its time I allow Olivia to return as well. She's here and she's safe so when you use the machine you'll still have her and your son." He gave Olivia a shot and Peter watched her lean forward moaning, Walternate stood and walked away. "It'll take a few moments for the residual memories to fade and for her to return."

* * *

Peter moved despite his mother's hand on his arm, he bent down next to Olivia and placed a hand on her back. "Liv, Sweetheart?" Olivia groaned and he rubbed her back, knowing it soothed her in the past when she had exhibited a headache.

Olivia finally raised her head and looked at Peter, he smiled. "Peter…" He nodded and moved to the couch, pulling her into his arms. "What happened?"

He chuckled and looked at her, "you missed three months Dunham, didn't I tell you the alcohol would do that one day…would warp your mind?" He kissed her head, "I'll explain later."

Walternate smiled, "its good to see you happy again Peter, if I had known it was Olivia…I'd have brought her the first time."

Olivia looked over and became still, "you…you bastard!" She stood and eyed the elder Bishop, he watched her with intent. "You tortured me…you made me forget who I was…you endangered my baby."

"Everything we did Olivia would not have harmed your child…we were well aware of your pregnancy days into your capture…that was why care was taken with everything we did. It has part of Peter and had he not returned, we'd have been forced to use his child." He smiled, "but that does not matter…Peter has returned and you're here so there's no reason not to use the machine."

* * *

Peter stood and moved around Olivia, his hand caught her wrist as it had before. "Over my dead body, I have family over there…my niece is only eight, you think I'll destroy my eight year old niece…you're mistaken."

"You have a niece?" Walter looked at him and Peter nodded. "What's her name?"

"Ella, I have a photo of her." Elizabeth handed the photo to Walternate and he looked at the picture of the three, of them as a family. "I won't hurt her and neither will Olivia, as much it would hurt, both of us would sacrifice ourselves and our child to protect that world. I'm not using that machine even if you point a weapon at Olivia."

Walternate nodded, "even if you had nothing left to loose…even if both Olivia and your child died?"

"Even if because I know it's what Olivia would want, she wouldn't want me to destroy that world and everything and everyone she loved."

"So be it." He made a motion with his hand and Peter heard he shot, he turned to see the glass break but also Olivia whipping around and raising her hand in the air…a shield engulfed them and the bullet hit the shield, producing a blue light, the metal hit the ground mangled and unusable.

* * *

He smiled, in the worst times when she was afraid most her abilities surfaced and at that moment he knew Olivia was scared for her son…their son, Dunham Charlie Bishop. He had wanted a girl but the idea of Olivia and a little boy made him smile internally…a boy would be great and he wouldn't have to worry about spoiling two girls but just Ella instead, for the immediate future anyways.

"It seems I underestimated you," Walternate looked at Olivia, "I thought the fact you could travel between worlds was a gift in and of itself but it seems you can do far more."

* * *

Bullets were fired and Peter turned to see the door slam open and Charlie run in. "Sir, its…she's, a little girl, she's avoiding us but the fire balls she's throwing are unpredictable. We've tried to shoot but there's a force field around her."

"Anyone need help?" Peter and Olivia turned to see Ella, she smiled. "I saw you in trouble, I came to help. I told you I needed to come Uncle Peter."

"And I told you to stay on the other side."

She smiled and walked over, the force field protecting Ella, although invisible till it met Olivia's, seemed to mash together. Ella took Olivia's hand, "lets not make this an everyday occurrence, I can't always save you Aunt Liv." She looked at her aunt, "just think of something on the other side and then think of being there. It's time to go home Aunt Liv, where we all belong."

Peter saw his mother and she nodded, "goodbye Peter."

"Mom…"

With that a blue light engulfed the room and all three were gone…leaving some shocked people behind.

* * *

A/N: Do you think they'll thank Ella or reprimand her more?


	10. Family Chaos

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Two Months Later:

Olivia stood getting dressed when her cell phone rang, she picked it up and checked the caller ID to find it was Ella. "Hey baby girl, I'll be over to pick you up soon…do you have your homework?"

"_Yeah, everything is in my bag…are we really going to New York?"_

"You bet, tell Mom I'll be there momentarily…I have to check on Uncle Peter and Uncle Walter okay?"

"_Okay, bye Aunt Liv." _The phone went dead and Olivia chuckled, placing her phone down and looked over at the bathroom door as it opened and Peter exited in a towel.

"Hey, so I'm going to pick up Ella and take her to New York before coming back to get you and Walter. Broyles called and said we have a, and I quote, unique situation."

Peter chuckled and stopped in front of her, "how is he today, active or sleeping?"

"There's your answer," their son kicked Peter's hand as he placed them on each side of her belly and waited, "you need to get dressed…its not good you're in a towel."

"Why?" A smirk covered his face as he eyed her

Olivia leaned and kissed him, "you know why, I have to go pick up Ella. Be ready when I get back, ten minutes." She teleported out at that and Peter began to get ready.

* * *

Olivia arrived in her sister's Boston apartment, Ella was waiting on the couch. "Hi Aunt Liv."

"Hey baby girl, where's Mom?"

"Here I am," Rachel came out of the bedroom and looked at them, "thanks for looking after her, taking her to Chicago while we finish the divorce proceedings isn't best…if Greg even got a hint of her abilities I'd never hear the end of it."

Olivia smiled as her sister touched her belly, her son kicking under his aunt's hand. "And I'd sanction Greg into a dark cold cell where he'd never see the light of day again."

"That would be great wouldn't it…so does my nephew have a name yet?"

Olivia nodded, "we're thinking about Charlie for a name, Peter's still at me to name him 'Dunham' but I keep vetoing it."

"But its such a strong name, I can't believe you were over there pregnant this entire time and with such a strong and gifted little boy."

"He's like his father, determined to protect me till the end but unlike Peter, this little guy can hold his own." She looked at her watch, "I have to go, I have a case and I have to take Ella to New York so…call me when its over."

"Yeah," Rachel hugged Olivia and then hugged Ella, "behave for Aunt Liv and no creating spectacles…its bad enough I have to home school you which means I shove you on your aunt and uncle every day. So best behavior…no using abilities to play with others."

Ella nodded, "okay, can I teleport Aunt Liv, please?"

"Nope, you don't know where we're going so no…so hands." She held out her hands and Ella reluctantly put hers in her aunt's. "Oh come on, a couple of states and tens of cities all in the blink of an eye…no traffic and instant fun."

Ella smiled and Olivia teleported them out, Rachel just went on with her packing.

* * *

They arrived at Massive Dynamic and found Astrid waiting, "hey Ella…"

"Hi Astrid, so I'm going with Peter and Walter to a scene…could you take Ella to the newly created playroom…the one Uncle Peter had created just for her?"

Ella's eyes lit up, "all for me?"

"Yes, Astrid will explain everything but Ella…you'll start school soon, or at least a school routine. We have created one just for you, tomorrow you start and it's going to be hard because you won't have anyone with you."

"It's okay Aunt Liv, I have you and Astrid and Uncle Peter…I can deal."

Olivia smiled, "okay then, I'm off…she has her homework with her so…you have it."

"We have it, come on Ella…lets go see Gene, she's here."

* * *

Olivia chuckled at the fact Walter had brought Gene all the way from Harvard, teleporting out to her home…the home she shared with Peter and Walter, the home that was going to be for sale shortly as they were moving to New York.

She found Peter packing his computer bag and everything when she teleported into their bedroom. "Hey, don't forget this." She held up his notebook, the one he had managed to get a hold of before they had left the other side. "Where do you want it?"

"In my hand," he looked at her and walked over, "I put up with Ella's abilities but you should know better then to use them for fun."

Olivia chuckled as he grabbed for the notebook and it disappeared from her hand. He looked around and found it on the bed, going for the thing, it disappeared again and he turned to find Olivia laughing as she held it.

Peter pulled her to him and took the notebook before kissing her, "why do I tolerate you?"

"Because you belong with me and because I crossed worlds to save you."

He smiled, "is that all?"

"Maybe?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, their foreheads resting together afterwards. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Olivia…and Dunham." He eyed her, "I won't give up, that's his name…it's the name he responds to."

He turned back and she hit his arm, "you wish, I'll get Walter."

* * *

Peter watched Olivia leave, smiling at the fact that his tough-as-nails agent had gone from having no fun unless it contained alcohol to being playful with him at all turns.

They'd found a house on Staten Island that was perfect for the four of them, five if you counted Ella's often stays. Rachel admitted she'd miss Ella but when it came down to the facts, she just wasn't as equipped to handle Ella's unique abilities and was sending her to live with the Bishops.

She'd see Ella on the weekends and join them all for holidays but she couldn't manage Ella's uniqueness day to day and often expressed wanting to murder Alt-Livia for taking away her daughter's carefree life.

The house had a guest house with a full bath and kitchen, Walter would live there while Peter, Olivia and the kids lived in the main house. The house also had an indoor pool and a huge backyard, enough for a dog…Ella's only request.

* * *

Peter headed downstairs to find Olivia accepting something from Walter, "it was Elizabeth's, Peter says styles have changed but I know she'd want you to have it."

Olivia unwrapped the gift and found a beautiful shawl, "thank you Walter, its beautiful…I have something I can wear it with."

"Oh good, I also have Peter's christening gown…if you want it for my grandson."

Peter chuckled and put his hand on Olivia's back and bent down next to her belly. "You have to tell Grandpa to lay off the gifts, you're spoiled enough. Agent Broyles already got you an entire nursery set…against Mommy and Daddy's request not to." He kissed Olivia's belly and stood up to look at Olivia, "he's going to be spoiled like no kid has before."

"No child has been born as he will Peter, he will be the first naturally born Cortexiphan positive."

Peter eyed his father, "of course Walter, that is something to be very proud about, I mean how'd he get like that…his grandfather's experiments on his mother. That'll be something to go down in history for."

"Behave, Walter's just trying to be positive, something you should do." Olivia looked at Peter, "or do I have to get the handcuffs Bishop?"

"By all means Agent Dunham, get the handcuffs…just tell me when and where you want to arrest me?" He had a smirk and Olivia rolled her eyes, pulling on her coat.

Walter chuckled, "I have been told that sexual experiences are heightened during pregnancy."

Peter groaned, "Walter…I am not talking to you about my sex life."

"I could mix an aphrodisiac for you and Olivia if you want, something safe for the baby."

"Okay Walter, in the car." Olivia opened the door, "come on, we have scene to get to and I don't want Broyles telling me being slow is another reason for not being in the field, the fact I have a force field was the only reason he's allowing me in the field. Come on boys, in the car."

Walter went outside and Peter looked at Olivia, "only my father could not respect those boundaries. You know he tried to tell me ways of getting you pregnant after we have the baby, apparently he wants four grandchildren and he says Ella doesn't count."

"I'll think about it…after we have the baby." Olivia locked the door with a swipe of her hand and Peter put his hand on her back as they walked down the stairs to the car.

* * *

A/N: Wow...Olivia and Peter are together together, but like we didn't see that coming. Walter's mind is one tracked and Ella is going to live with the Bishops...Fringe Household...watch out!

Next Peter gets in trouble with Olivia...oh no Peter.


	11. Foot In Mouth

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

They arrived at the scene and as soon as they got out of the car Amy Jessup as well as Broyles walked over. "Agent Dunham…are you sure you should be out in your…condition?"

Peter had to cough to cover his laughter, Olivia had yet to be asked that question because it was her first time out since she arrived back. Now at twenty-three weeks pregnant she had yet to handle anyone but Broyles and of course their family.

"Agent Dunham has been cleared for field work," Broyles looked at Amy and the woman eyed him as if he was insane. "You are assist Agent Jessup, do nothing more…"

Peter smiled, "good to see you again Amy, how's life?"

"Great, so I signed on…I'm your new Fringe agent full time." She smiled and Peter looked at Broyles.

"Where's the body or situation?"

* * *

Broyles pointed to the house ahead, "a massacre from the looks of the place but what makes it unusual is that it's the third occurrence yet there's no bodies only blood…"

"Till today." Both Peter and Olivia spoke and looked at each other.

"I knew he was going to say that, did you know or did you get all fringy on me?"

Olivia shook her head, "what do you mean by 'fringy' exactly, how was I acting fringy?"

"Creepy, annoying, weird, freaky, strange…but I mean them all in the most loving way possible for someone like you."

* * *

They began walking, "someone like me, don't make me shoot you Bishop."

Amy laughed, "I thought about it but its just so much paperwork to shoot your consultant."

"By that I mean, someone who could kill me without blinking, read my most personal thoughts without so much as looking at me and a woman who happens to be twice as deadly due to the ever expanding Cortexiphan levels in her body…that is what I mean but I told you before, I'm partial to freaks."

Olivia shook her head and continued on, "be lucky if you get the couch tonight Bishop, I might make you sleep outside or worse…with Walter."

Peter groaned, "I said I was sorry, hey Dunham…Dunham help me out here."

"Not Dunham, gone over that sixteen times now." Olivia showed her badge and the guard let her through. "The younger consultant, don't let him through for ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

A/N: You should have learned Peter...don't mess with Olivia while she's normal much less pregnant. Next they make up...till Walter interrupts.


	12. Night Interrupted

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Later that evening Peter entered their bedroom and gracefully collected his pillow and a blanket, Olivia was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Where are you going?" He turned to find Olivia staring at him as if he was burned.

"The couch because I don't want to sleep with Walter…you've been pissed all day so I'm going to let you take the night to cool off."

Olivia smiled, "come here."

* * *

He placed down the pillow and the blanket before crossing over to her, "what can I do to infuriate her majesty now?"

She leaned up and kissed him, Peter heard the click and looked down to find he had been handcuffed. Chuckling, he let her lead him to the bed and push him back. Olivia straddled his waist despite her size and looked at him. "You asked to be arrested Bishop and you have."

"By all means Agent Dunham, tell me my crime because if not I might have to call this police brutality."

She began to unbutton his shirt and smirked, "harassing a federal agent, use of an illegal weapon…"

"Weapon?" He looked at her and Olivia nodded, "what weapon did I use illegally?"

"Your charming good looks, they are a killer." She undid one of the cuffs and leaned forward, handcuffing his left hand to the railing of the headboard. "They are deadly."

Peter chuckled and looked at the woman he loved, she was stunning as she was…pregnant with their son and sitting on top of him ready for a playful round of sex. "You don't happen to have a second pair somewhere do you Agent Dunham, because with your sexy looks I might need to arrest you. Whoever came up with the phrase 'a woman is never more beautiful then when pregnant' needs to be given an award because they're a genius."

"Are you ready for your third charge or are you going to harass me more?"

* * *

He chuckled and sat up as best a possible, kissing her. "Forget the charges, you can tell me later. Where's the key to these things?" He found her hand and the key, quickly turning to unlock the cuff before placing the key on the nightstand. "Now, I have you alone at last Agent Dunham." He was about to kiss her when the door was flung open and Walter stood there.

"Oh excuse me, am I interrupting?"

Both groaned and Olivia got off Peter and laid down, Peter began buttoning his shirt as he stood and looked at his father. "Yes you were, what do you need Walter?"

"Never mind, I'll find it."

"The mood is already ruined, what do you need?" Peter eyed him, "what are you looking for?"

Walter held out a picture and Peter looked at it, it was a picture of him as a child holding a large bear. "I was trying to find the bear, for my grandson."

"Dunham has more then he needs Walter," Olivia stood up and walked over gently, "thank you though. You're going to spoil him with new things, he doesn't need Peter's things but I'm sure his christening gown will be acceptable."

Walter smiled, "oh you have a name for my grandson now, what's his name?"

Olivia smiled and looked at Peter, "Dunham Charlie Bishop."

"Oh Dunham, its such a strong name too…your name, perfect. Well goodnight." Walter left and Peter closed the door before looking at the blonde before him.

* * *

"Dunham, you've finally agreed to Dunham?" He took her in his arms and smiled, "what made you decide to agree?"

She ran her hands up his arms and smiled, "he's like his father…set in his ways. Every time I asked about a name it was always a whisper of 'no' but when I played with him and said 'Dunham' he kicked and heard a faint giggle…I find out its because someone called him by that name upon finding out it was a boy."

"He maybe like me but something tells me that he'll have your eyes." Peter looked at her and kissed her, "think we can salvage the evening?"

"I think that maybe possible Bishop, minus the handcuffs."

"Agreed." He kissed her as he pulled her to the bed, "have I told you how beautiful and sexy you are, I may just have to keep you this way…pregnant and barefoot."

She pushed him back on the bed and looked down on him, "in your dreams Bishop."

* * *

A/N: Peter asked for the handcuffs and got it...bad Walter for interrupting.


	13. Busy and Normal Day

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

A week later Olivia and Peter stood in Walter's Massive Dynamic lab with Walter and Broyles.

"You're telling me that the victims were dissolved of everything but blood?" Broyles eyed them and Walter shook his head.

"No no no, their bodies became blood…the two bodies we found at the house soon dissolved into blood after we got them back to the lab."

Broyles looked at Peter, "isn't that impossible?"

"In this job, nothing is impossible…everything in the human body contains blood: tissues, organs, bones…everything. So if its possible, something could make the body turn into blood completely."

Broyles nodded, "any idea what type of device could do this?"

"No clue, but we will find out." Walter put a finger in the air, "I assure you Agent Broyles, we will endeavor to find out."

* * *

Peter pinched his nose and Olivia touched his arm, causing him to look at her and he noticed she was smiling. Broyles looked at his phone as it beeped, "I must go, Agent Dunham will you please walk with me out?"

"I'll be back soon."

Olivia and Broyles walked down to the elevator, "have you thought over Project Amber?"

"Project Amber is something I'd like to head, I've seen it over there and even experienced it but overall sir," Olivia looked at him as they entered the elevator. "We don't have the resources to build a bigger Fringe Division, we don't have enough agents to form all the teams and where would we place the building so not to make it public because it can't go public, not yet."

"All excellent questions Dunham and something you should think about, Congress has agreed to the project and wants it up and running immediately. I've told them my best agent is on it and all of Massive Dynamic resources are at our disposal for the project…needless to say I had never heard them become so silent."

Olivia nodded as they entered the lobby, Broyles eyed her as she thought. "I'll talk to Peter and Walter about it, we'll start making it possible."

"See that you do, I do however understand you have several things ahead of you. Peter mentioned that you are moving from Boston to New York, I was unaware you were moving."

Olivia smiled, "actually all of us are moving, including Ella. My sister can't handle her abilities and so Ella will be moving in with me and the Bishops."

"Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"No sir, you've done enough just buying the baby's nursery…I can't believe you actually did that."

Broyles chuckled, "you need not worry Dunham, it was a gift. I want you to rest if you need to."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Olivia found Peter and Walter working theories and knew now was not the time to talk with them over Project Amber. She sat down at the small table in the lab and began her work, Walter and Peter had both had a small table placed in their labs for her to work at.

"Hey," she felt Peter kiss her head and looked up to find him smiling, "Walter's gone off on one of his theories so I have some time, what did Broyles what?" He sat down in the chair next to the table and Olivia, rubbing her back.

"Nothing that can't wait till after this case," she pulled her glasses off and put them down. "The topic is huge so I need yours and Walter's undivided attention for it and right now is not the time."

* * *

Peter looked at her, "Liv, baby you can tell me anything…does it have to do with her or the other side, is it the baby?" He looked at her, "tell me, tell me what's bothering you."

"Its nothing Peter," she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "you should know that if I was going to tell you that I would have by now." Standing she gathered her files, "I have to go check on Ella and let Astrid off the hook of babysitting."

He nodded and stood, "alright, tell the little princess I said I'd be by later." He caught her arm as she began to leaved and pulled her in for a kiss, of which Olivia smiled afterwards. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An 'ah ha' drew Peter's eyes away from Olivia and to Walter, Olivia managed to slip away and head towards the playroom/classroom.

* * *

A/N: Next we find that Olivia has kept a big secret and she must face her sister in her actions.


	14. Hidden Secret

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Ella had a stricter schedule then she had before, mostly because to control her abilities she had to master them and that meant keeping her anger in check. School went on from seven to twelve, lunch and playtime but no abilities during that time but at two, two to five meant ability control. For those three hours Ella had to learn to test and control her abilities, hence a fireproof room off to the side. Things that made her angry were tested and if she controlled her abilities during the week, she got Friday off from ability control.

"Hey baby girl," Olivia found Ella drawing, it was noon and Astrid seemed to be gone which meant she had gone to the cafeteria for Ella's lunch. "What are we playing today?"

She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Ella as she drew a picture, "I hate it Aunt Liv, I hate being here…I hate having to do all these things." Ella looked at Olivia, "can't I go back to normal school?"

"Not yet, maybe next year…people get hurt if your abilities are left unchecked, so you have to learn to control them."

Ella shook her head, "I want them to go away, they were fun at first and cool but now they're just too much. Can't Uncle Walter give me something, can't he make it all away…what about Uncle Peter, he's a genius."

Olivia felt her heart break for Ella, she shook her head. "No baby girl they can't, once we have these abilities we can't get rid of them. I don't want mine and I don't want your cousin to have any either but we can't get rid of them…we live with them."

"Mom thinks I'm a freak, last time I was home and playing she was talking to herself. I heard her say 'how do I live with a freak of a daughter' and I know she loves me but I think she hates me too."

"Oh baby girl, come here." She put out her arms and Ella hugged her, Olivia kissed her head. "It'll be alright baby girl, I promise."

She planned on talking to Rachel about what she had said about Ella and it was time to talk to Peter about Ella too.

* * *

Later that evening she sat in her office at Massive Dynamic, Peter had gotten her an office and left her to decorate how she wanted. A charred fire proof safe laid on the floor before her and she unlocked it with a simple flick of her hand.

Opening the safe, she pulled out a file labeled 'E. Dunham' and opened it up, baby pictures laid in it. A knock made her look up and she found Peter looking at her. "Hey," he sat down beside her and looked at the pictures. "Who is this?"

"Eleanor, my daughter." Olivia held one up, "I gave her up right after she was born…I was just out of the FBI Academy and I wasn't prepared to raise her. I gave her up to someone who couldn't have a child and wanted one." Olivia smiled, "Eleanor Marilyn Dunham, six pounds and seven ounces, twenty-inches long."

Peter smiled, "she's beautiful, is this what you've been worried about…Eleanor? Do you want to find her?"

"I don't need to, I know where she is." Olivia looked at Peter, "Eleanor Marilyn Dunham became Ella Jae Blake, I gave her up to Rachel. Rachel wanted a baby and couldn't have one, she and Greg were growing apart so I gave them Ella to love and care for while I furthered my career."

Peter looked at the pictures, "do they have her legally or is it a hush-hush thing?"

"It's always been hush-hush but after what Ella said today I might just…I can't believe she said what she said and Ella doesn't lie."

"What did Rachel say?"

"How do I live with a freak of a daughter…she called Ella a freak, I can't believe she called my daughter a freak."

Olivia watched Peter's face cover with anger before subsiding, "if she can't live with Ella then she shouldn't…legally Ella is still your child, she has no right to her."

"I lied to Ella all this time and Rachel, she'd fight for Ella and if need be bring up what I did to her while it wasn't even me."

"Have Broyles take care of it, he can do that."

Olivia sighed, "I have to talk to Rachel first, I don't want a battle if one doesn't need to be fought. I've been fighting for months and I'm tired of it."

Peter kissed her head and nodded, "no matter what happens, I've always thought of Ella as my own and if she comes into our life…I'll treat her as if she was my daughter."

"You already spoil her beyond belief, you've got that covered."

* * *

That night Olivia teleported to Boston and found Rachel talking on the phone, she hung up as soon as she saw Olivia. "Liv, is everything alright…is Ella?"

"How could you call her that?" Olivia looked at Rachel, "how could you call Ella a freak, its hard enough having to deal with abilities that won't go away but for you to…"

Rachel stared at her, "I was angry Liv, Ella was using her abilities again when I told her not to use them in the house. I said something I didn't even mean…she my daughter and I love her but these things are too much to handle."

"I'll ask once and only once, do you want Ella?" Olivia looked at Rachel, "because legally I never gave her to you and you barely see her and now calling her…"

"You want Ella back?" Rachel looked at Olivia, "you can't just take her back…she's my daughter. I won't let you take her back, I've cared for her the last eight years, your evil twin was the one to hurt Ella."

"I doubt she would have done anything differently if she knew the truth," Olivia looked at her sister as she sat down, "in fact if she had known the truth, she'd have taken Ella back with her for sure."

* * *

Rachel looked at Olivia and shook her head, "I won't let you Liv, you have a baby…you have a son and Ella is my daughter…my child."

"Then handle this like a mother, don't push her on me and Peter. Take time to learn her abilities and handle them, they're triggered by anger and only anger. Spend a day with her at Massive Dynamic, watch her routine and how she does things…be a mother."

Rachel looked at Olivia and shook her head, "no, I won't watch my daughter be like that."

"It's part of who she is."

"No, its what that bitch did."

Olivia shook her head, "no its not, she was born with Cortexiphan in her, all Cortexiphan subjects give birth to Cortexiphan positive children. Ella's abilities laid dormant till my alternate put extra Cortexiphan in her…she didn't know that by giving her Cortexiphan that Ella's abilities would emerge. Just like mine laid dormant till I was placed in a position that I became scared."

"So she's always been like this?"

"Yes and its something you have to accept, I've accepted that my son is Cortexiphan positive and I'm prepared for it. I didn't know, I didn't remember about the Cortexiphan till after I began working Fringe. I was glad you were around, I could monitor Ella…watch for the abilities emerging but none did because she was safe…till my alternate endangered her."

* * *

Rachel looked down, "Ella, the Ella I know doesn't do that stuff…she likes to read and color and play Simon Says."

"You have to face it Rachel, just like Peter had to face the fact he was from another universe and made his decision to stay here for me…now for our son."

"I can't handle it Liv."

Olivia nodded, "and so you have to make a choice, handle it and handle her abilities or let me have her back. I've always loved Ella, from the moment I laid her in your arms…she's always been my daughter but I know I gave her to you and so I respected that and stayed the aunt. However, I can't stand by and see my daughter hurting…she's hurt at what you said and she's worried you hate her and don't want her. She knows you want her as Ella but can't face her abilities which is a part of her, she begged me to get rid of them but I can't and neither can Walter or Peter."

"I want her Liv, I want my baby but how can I accept things that are impossible? She handles fire in her hands, makes things float, seeing things in her dreams…things that will happen and she can read minds. No child should do that, my child shouldn't be doing that."

"But she is Rachel, she is doing it and she has to learn to control her abilities or she'll hurt someone. That's why you see her doing that, she's learning to control her abilities…she has to do daily exercises on her own to control them.

"Would you rather her not use them and then one day she gets angry and they hurt someone. I've seen what damage can happen if she doesn't control them. Ella's only chance at normalcy is to work on them now. Once she learns to master them, she can go back to normal school and have friends."

* * *

Rachel stood and walked away, "can't you watch her till then, till she becomes normal again?"

"No I can't Rachel because Ella will never be normal again, she'll always be Cortexiphan positive and she'll always have abilities. You need to understand that, Ella will never be like she was again, she'll never be innocent. She's been part of a war, she fought a dozen Fringe Division agents on the other side by herself…she's going to be like this the rest of her life."

Rachel looked at Olivia, "then take her, take Ella back…I lost my daughter the moment that bitch put that stuff in her. If you can handle it then take her back."

"It won't be for a week or a month or a year Rachel, it'll be forever. Once I gain custody of Ella, you won't get her back."

Rachel nodded, crying as she did. "I can't handle it Liv, I can't handle what she does."

"Think about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Do you think Rachel can accept Ella as she is or do you think she'll actually give her to Olivia? I think of what we've seen, Olivia would be the better parent.


	15. Pillow Talk

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Olivia teleported out to the house she shared with the Bishops, their new house in New York was now available but they were slowly moving in and so they stayed in Boston for the moment. Packing was slow as was the move but Peter was handling much of it.

Peter was reading a story to Ella and she was falling asleep, "and so Beast turned back into a prince and Belle looked at him, knowing who he was. The entire castle turned back as the spell was broken, a beauty had fallen in love with a beast. Belle and the Prince got married and lived happily ever after." He looked down to see Ella was asleep and so he smiled, kissing her head before getting up from her bed and tucked her in.

He turned off Ella's lamp and headed to the door to find Olivia waiting, "hey."

He put his arm around her as they walked back to their room, "hey, so how'd it go with Rachel?"

"Horribly, she wants Ella but she doesn't want her abilities. I offered for her to come see Ella but she says she can't handle watching Ella do what she does. I explained that Ella has always had abilities but they've laid dormant because nothing has triggered them…she can't accept it and so she said she wanted me to take Ella back. I told her to think about it because it won't be for a while but forever."

Peter nodded, "she'll cool down and come see her at Massive Dynamic. Rachel loves Ella, she won't give her up." He smiled, "lay down and I'll rub your feet. You can tell me what's bothering you since it doesn't seem it was Ella that is bothering you."

* * *

Olivia got undressed and slipped into Peter's MIT shirt before laying down, he rubbed her feet and it felt great. "Project Amber has been bothering me."

"What's Project Amber?" Peter began rubbing her ankles, "don't tell me its some type of top secret FBI mission that you have to head."

"Sort of, it's the code name for the new Fringe Division that Broyles wants me to head and Massive Dynamic to help build. He told Congress that his best agent was on it and that we had all the resources of Massive Dynamic to build it.

"We need at the very least, fifteen agents…three per team. We'd need a building to house it and a cover so it isn't known to the public. We'd need technology that matches theirs over there and to be honest I don't think we need one. We work great, just me you and Walter and now Jessup."

Peter chuckled as he worked his way up her left leg, "it would have been nice to ask if we'd help, so he told Congress that Project Amber was a go?"

"We have five months to come up with plans and a year to build it, apparently my new status there is Field Director…I oversee all Fringe Events in the field and head of the office. He'll be overseeing everything as Director. I just don't if I have the energy for it, after everything over there and the baby and the move and now Ella…heading an entire division seems like too much."

* * *

Peter moved up and laid beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. "You can do anything you want Liv," he smiled and pushed her blonde locks from her face, she smiled at him. "You don't have to head this project if you don't want to."

She turned onto her side and looked at Peter, curling up to him as he pulled her into his arms and allowed his hand to rest on her abdomen. "I have to, I'm the only one who knows what they're capable of…I've lived that life no matter how distasteful it is. They're technologically advanced and prepared for a war.

"We don't have any way to protect ourselves besides me and Ella and by using abilities we use our energy till its gone, we'll end up killing ourselves." She burrowed her head into his chest, feeling Peter kiss her crown. "Besides, two people…three with Dunham can't defend the entire universe."

"So what are you going to do?"

Olivia sighed, "design a Fringe Division, build headquarters and choose agents, can Massive Dynamic help?"

* * *

Peter chuckled, "I actually have something for you." He got up and walked to his dresser, removing a folder before walking back to the bed and sat down as Olivia pulled herself up and sat against the headboard. "I spoke with the lawyers and of course Walter, we've decided to divide the shares into four parts. Me, you and Walter each get one as well as Nina Sharp, nothing can happen at Massive Dynamic without everyone's signatures."

Olivia took the pen he handed her to sign the forms and she signed it but surprised him by what she put.

"Olivia Dunham-Bishop…baby we aren't married yet."

Olivia smiled, "saves paperwork in the future." She turned over and got comfortable, Peter put the paperwork away and curled up behind Olivia.

"Do you want to get married?" He hand rubbed her arm and Olivia turned onto her back, looking at him. "I mean…"

"Not now but maybe in the summer after Dunham is born."

Peter chuckled and found her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Is that your way of proposing Agent Dunham?"

She leaned in and kissed him, "marry me Peter Bishop."

"You don't even have to ask, I love you."

* * *

A/N: So we know they're now engaged, Olivia owns part of Massive Dynamic and is going to use her part to help build Project Amber but the remaining question is there...Ella, what will happen to her?


	16. Family Morning

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

The next morning was Friday and with everything going on, Olivia had gotten a text from Broyles to stay home and rest. Peter said he'd go in with Walter a little later and with Ella home schooled, no one had a reason to get up…of course Walter's reasoning was not a normal person's reasoning.

Olivia woke to giggling and she turned over to find Peter tickling Ella as she laid between them, she was squealing as she attempted to get away. "I got you, I got you."

"No you don't," she put her hand up and Peter found a miniature force field around Ella as she sat curled up. "Can't get past my shield."

Olivia saw Peter's eyes and smirked, raising a finger to her lips before going through the force field, grabbing Ella and began tickling her. Ella's concentration was lost and she was soon attacked from both sides.

* * *

"Stop Mom!"

Olivia and Peter stopped and looked down at Ella, "Mom's across town." Olivia smiled, "we'll go see her later."

"No she's not, she went back to Chicago this morning…" Ella looked at Olivia, "besides, you're my mother…my real mother." She sat up and looked at her, "but I know what happened and I forgive you for leaving me with her.

Peter sat up, "what do you mean she went back to Chicago?"

"She went back, flight 233 at seven this morning." Ella looked at them, "she left a email for you."

"Did you read my email?" Olivia looked at her and Olivia shook her head, "I thought we agreed that you'd control your abilities."

Ella shrugged, "I saw it in a dream, why didn't she say goodbye?"

Olivia combed Ella's hair back and pulled her into her arms, "we'll teleport over tomorrow and find out okay?" Ella nodded, "I know what will cheer you up…"

"Pancakes!" Ella scrambled from the bed and was out their bedroom door before they could do anything. Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, finding her worried.

* * *

"Hey," he put his arm around her, "it'll be okay."

"Rachel should have said goodbye to Ella."

Peter kissed her head, "we'll take care of everything, let me handle it with Broyles…you just take care of Ella and start working on Project Amber plans. We have the day off or you and Ella do, I have to get Walter up and we have to figure out how bodies turned into blood."

"Thanks Peter."

* * *

The day progressed with Olivia and Ella making pancakes and Peter having to keep Walter out of the kitchen to avoid any disasters. "Why is Grandpa acting like that?"

Olivia turned at Ella's question, "Grandpa always acted weird, but he died a long time ago."

Ella rolled her eyes, "no not your dad, my grandpa…" she pointed to Walter and Olivia turned to see Peter and Walter talking in the doorway. "If you're my mom then he'll be my dad which makes Dunham my brother and him my grandpa."

Olivia chuckled as she looked down, it was amazing her how well Ella was adapting to the household but the fact she went from 'Aunt Liv' to 'Mom' overnight and Peter when from 'Uncle Peter' to 'Dad' overnight made it aware that Ella was actually comfortable with the revelation of her maternity.

Olivia barely remembered her father, an ass of an agent who she was paired with at the FBI Academy. Agent Michael Sinclair, someone she'd have to look up and see where the hell he was, probably dead by the way he acted at the Academy.

Peter was the better choice and she'd have to have him legally adopt Ella to prevent any issues. She was well aware that Peter would already be doing that along with talking to Broyles about seeking full custody from Rachel. After her stunt, she'd never give Ella back and the fact Ella identified them as her family, there was no going back either.

"I don't know, its just how he's always been."

* * *

Peter came in the kitchen with Walter behind him, "sit at the table Walter and let the girls cook breakfast." He washed his hands before pulling plates down, "Ella Bella can you please set the table."

"Okay Dad." She took the plates and Peter looked at Olivia, who just shrugged.

He leaned in and looked at Olivia, "when did this start?"

"Just about five minutes ago when she called Walter 'grandpa' so we'll have to tell him the truth soon. I guess Ella will have to count among his grandchildren."

"Damn right she will," he kissed Olivia's head, "after Rachel's latest stunt…there's no way I'd give Ella back to her. As far as I'm concerned, Ella is our daughter."

* * *

As breakfast was finished and put on the table, Ella sat down beside Walter but looked up. "Astrid's here, I'll get the door if you get the extra chair."

She ran from the room as Peter got up and got an extra chair but also set an extra plate. The sound of the eight year old's chatter could be heard as the door shut. "That sounds great Ella, I'd enjoy some breakfast." Astrid came into the kitchen with Ella, "did you make it?"

"Me and Mom made it."

Astrid smiled, "so Rachel's here?"

"She's my mom but not my mom, its complicated…you'll understand soon."

Peter smiled, "here you go, join the family meal."

* * *

A/N: So the Fringe Family is together and Ella knows her place...smart kid but then again, she's Olivia's daughter.


	17. Facing the Music

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

The next two months Olivia spent working between helping Ella with her abilities and getting Project Amber ready. Ella even helped build a model of the Fringe Division Complex so that everyone could see it.

The Fringe Complex was a series of three buildings on an area of six acres. The main building included the Event Room or where all events would be managed, central offices and medical. The second building would consist of labs and testing grounds while the third building would contain a training field, that alone was two acres huge. All three buildings would be connected by glass and metal walkways.

Using her power as a shareholder at Massive Dynamic, Olivia oversaw the construction of the complex which rested on the edge of Brooklyn. It would be under the new Division of Massive Dynamic called Amber Fire, the DOD Research Branch of which DOD would do all their research with Massive Dynamic's help. It was the cover and the code name for the project changed when a new division was added, the new project became Project Amber Fire.

* * *

"No, I understand that," Olivia sat in her office looking over the requirements for the new medical wing when a knock came, she looked up to see Peter. She put up a finger, "when I said I needed a…no you listen to me, I want to speak to Catherine Harker now. Do you know who I am? I'm the person who can make you loose your job in the matter of seconds…Catherine Harker now." She shook her head and looked at the two men, "what is it?"

Peter smiled, "it can wait, let me guess ExtenzaLife?"

"They need to learn that…hang on." She went back to the phone, "Catherine its Olivia Dunham from Massive Dynamic, no I'm good. I was trying to get several things for the new Amber Fire Division and I keep getting stonewalled. No I'll fax the list over to your office immediately. Thank you and do me a favor, Curtis Willington, either fix his attitude or fire him. Thanks." She hung up and stood, shaking her head as she walked to her fax machine and began faxing the list over.

* * *

"I got good news and bad news, which do you want?" Peter looked at Olivia and she eyed him, "no no, no telepathy…which do you want?"

"Bad first."

Peter handed her a file and Olivia opened it to find the court was going to require Ella's birth father to hand over his parental rights before Peter could adopt her. "Broyles says he'll help persuade Agent Sinclair to give up parental rights."

"Okay what's the good news?"

"Actually there is no good news, its actually gets worse…Ella is currently in her fireproof room and refuses to come out. Every time someone tried to open the door, she starts a fire…I can't get through to her nor can Astrid and we've even tried Walter.

"All I get from the intercom is 'I want Mom' and well…you're Mom." Peter looked at her, "we haven't had an incident yet so if this is a normal Cortexiphan positive temper tantrum then I'm having Walter hitting the lab for some type of agent to block the Cortexiphan…because I won't run like Rachel but I won't put up with this from Ella or Dunham."

"Let's go see what's infuriating her majesty."

Peter chuckled, "that's my line."

* * *

They walked down to Ella's Wing and found Astrid by the window to the fireproof room which was now charred black except for the corner where Ella sat curled up. "She hasn't moved."

Olivia pressed the intercom, "Ella, baby girl its Mom, we're worried…can I come in?"

She shook her head 'no' before looking up, "I want Mom."

"I'm here."

She stood up and looked at Olivia, "no I want my Mom, you're my aunt. I thought it would be okay but you treat me worse then she did…she's just scared of me and you just…you make me get mad on purpose."

"To control your abilities."

"I do control them and you still continue, I don't want this…I want to be normal again. It's all your fault, you went away and she came back…she did this to me. If Peter wouldn't have left then you wouldn't have either and then she wouldn't have came over…its all your fault, both of you, I hate you."

* * *

Peter let out a sigh as Olivia let go of the intercom, "well I went from Dad to Uncle Peter to Peter in one hour and you went from being Mom to Aunt Liv to I hate you in just a few minutes."

Olivia looked at Peter, "I've been pushing her too hard, how do I tell her Rachel won't answer any of my phone calls?"

"Oh she knows," Peter looked at Olivia, "she has telepathy and clairvoyance…it's a play at our hands."

"Maybe she's right," Olivia looked back at Ella, "maybe I have pushed her too hard, its been four months since we discovered the Cortexiphan in her, maybe she is ready to go back to school and have friends again." She sighed, "maybe I am being a bad mother and if I can't be a good mother to Ella, how can I be a good mother to Dunham?"

Peter shook his head and placed his hands on her arms, "Liv, baby look at me." He tipped her chin up so she looked at him. "Don't do this to yourself, you're a great mother to both Ella and Dunham but right now its just an adjustment stage. We had the honeymoon stage but now its time she faces the music and she doesn't like the music so she's acting out in the only way she knows will piss you off and that's with her abilities.

"She knows you're nervous at being a mother, hell you were nervous being an aunt but now its not just getting Aunt Liv for the fun, its 'oh I get her all the time, 24/7 and when I act up, I get punished and I don't like it so I'll make her mad' and she is. Since you aren't mad at her, she's acting on your next emotion that gets you angry eventually…your fear. Your biggest fear right now and even I know it is not being a good mother. Remember what you told Rachel, step up and be a mother. You have to be tough, now I'd go in there and read her the riot act but I'm not fire proof or possess a force field so you're going to have to do it."

Olivia nodded and looked at Peter, "how do you know these things?"

"I just do, surprising since this is the first time I'm a father…we're just born with this stuff just like mothers are born with mothering stuff."

* * *

She rolled her eyes and let his ego take him for a moment before sighing and opening the door, it didn't surprise her that the room was on fire…Ella seemed to have seen what she would have done so she set a fire.

Walking through the fire, her force field pushing it back, Olivia looked down at Ella as the girl looked at her. The child's face showed anger and her hands were in fists, fire surrounding them.

"You're going to stop this right now."

"You're not my mother, I don't have to listen to you."

Olivia folded her arms, "where is your mother? Is she outside or is she across the country?"

Ella screamed, "you said that to be mean, I hate you."

"Well I love you," her voice was raised too, "we all make choices Ella, some just make mistakes and others create miracles."

Ella stared at her, "so I'm a mistake?" She crossed her arms, "I knew you liked your baby better then me…you don't care about me."

"I love you, I always have and I always will…you're my daughter and nothing will ever change that."

"Then why did you get me up, why did you give me away…you didn't want me, all you wanted was to be an FBI agent. All you care about now is your stupid baby and that project, nothing else."

Olivia looked at her, "that baby is your brother and you can call him stupid if you want but I know you love him and I don't even have to read your mind. I've seen the book Ella, the one Astrid's been helping you make for him. You've told him everything about our world and the other world, what makes this one good and that one bad. You've told him all about his family and how much we love him…how much you love him. You promise to protect him till he learns to control his abilities and can protect himself."

* * *

Ella's face dropped and she looked down, realizing she'd been found out. Olivia noticed the room was back to its blackened state and Ella's hands were normal. "You just don't care about me."

"No I love you baby girl," Olivia bent down as best she could at thirty-two weeks, she got at eye level with Ella. "I love you, Dad loves you…we all love you. I know this has been hard on you, don't think I don't know. When I was your age my dad died and grandma remarried a very mean man…he hurt me and Aunt Rachel. I hurt him and he left but I will never forget that day that I did what I did to protect us." Combing Ella's hair back she smiled, "unlike me, you have a family and a big one. You may feel abandoned and I may have been working you too hard but I'll always be here. We're not going anywhere, not again."

Ella hugged her and Olivia smiled, kissing her head. "Why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"I don't know baby girl, I don't know…maybe she needs time too. Time to adjust and realize her mistake." Ella pulled back and looked at looked at Olivia. "But what I need to know is if you're still okay with everything…if you want me to go back to being Aunt Liv then we can go back to that or we can be like we are now."

Ella saw Peter through the window and saw his worry, "I still want to be Ella Bishop."

Olivia smiled, "he's worried about you but he won't put up with this type of temper tantrum. He was about ready to come in and read you the riot act and you don't want that from him."

Ella giggled at the image she got from Olivia's mind, "I'm sorry…you really didn't mean that did you?"

"No I didn't, now I have to talk with Peter about some stuff but you maybe able to go back to normal school…but only if we agree on it. It's a parent things, we have to agree. Now did you mean what you said?"

She shook her head, "no I don't hate you or Dad or Dunham, he's my brother and I love him just like I love you and Dad." She eyed Olivia, "what's my punishment?"

"I don't know yet, but you'll find out before bed tonight. Go on now." She stood with Ella's help and walked out, the girl went back to her large desk and began to color.

Peter chuckled, "some performance Mom, I heard the entire thing. So what are we going to do about her highness and her punishment?"

Olivia nodded towards the door, "we should discuss this in my office."

"Yeah, you start and I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Peter nodded to Astrid who stepped out to go check on Walter real quick, he walked over to Ella's desk and sat at the chair beside the table. "We're going to have to have a talk young lady."

Ella put down her crayon and looked at Peter, "the riot act?"

"Oh yeah, this behavior isn't acceptable and neither is what you said to your mother. You know she fears being a bad mother and you told her what she needed to hear to get afraid. See there's a difference in what you did and what we did…we never meant to make you angry, not on purpose but you did that to spite her…on purpose."

"I wanted her to feel like I did."

Peter eyed her, "was that right?"

Ella shook her head, "no."

Peter stood up and nodded, "well then, don't do it again…you owe your mother a big apology for doing that and there will be an extra punishment for that. For what you did, there won't be any trips to shelters tomorrow, maybe next weekend we can look about getting that dog but not this weekend." Bending down, he kissed her head, "think about what you did and remember not to do it again…we'll see you later."

Astrid returned as Peter reached the door, "how is she?"

"Sulking, I reprimanded her. Let her simmer for a few and then take her down to get some lunch."

Astrid nodded, "you got it."

* * *

Peter found Olivia on her computer, "well Ella got the riot act for her behavior."

"How's she take it?"

"I doubt she'll do it again." He sat down, "she's already lost going to the shelters tomorrow so you'll have to think about something a bit more bigger then that."

Olivia nodded, "I just sent Brandon an email, I want him to try to come up with a blocking agent for the Cortexiphan. I think its best Ella's abilities be downsized, I know Walter said that they wouldn't go away all together but perhaps we can limit it to some non-lethal forms such as just telepathy and clairvoyance."

"You think that'll help?"

Olivia pulled off her glasses and put them down, "I don't know, Ella thinks my alternate did this and isn't aware she was born this way."

"Maybe if she did then she'd understand." Peter sighed, "or maybe confronting her abuser is what she needs…you confronted your step-father so maybe Ella needs to confront your alternate. That could help."

"I can't let Ella anywhere near that bitch."

Peter smiled, "that's one of your fears…that Ella won't be able to handle it but she will. I personally don't want her anywhere near Ella either but Ella needs to confront her fear…the fear that she is like this because of her."

"You really think so?"

"Ask her if that will make her feel better, to tell your alternate what she lost when she did what she did." He smiled, "she's down in the cafeteria getting lunch with Astrid."

Olivia found Ella eating a grilled cheese and tomato soup, she sat down with a smile. "Hey, I have something to ask you."

Ella shrugged, "am I in more trouble?"

"No but your dad thinks that confronting my alternate would help…what do you think? Would confronting her help…to tell her everything you lost in the process of what she did?"

"Yeah, its after all her fault…everything." Ella nodded, "please."

"Okay, well we'll go with you and we'll go tomorrow."

* * *

The next day all three sat in a room when the door opened and a guard came in with Alt-Livia, she stared at them as she was pushed into the chair, she especially stared at Olivia in a bit of shock.

"Hello Olivia." Olivia looked at her and nodded to the guard, he left and the door was shut. "We came because Ella has some things to tell you."

Alt-Livia looked at her, "so did you cross over and get your aunt or did she do it?"

"I crossed over but I didn't get my aunt, I got my mom." She leaned got on her knees and leaned forward, "see that's the difference from your Ella and me…she's your niece, but Olivia Dunham is my mom…she gave me up when I was born to my aunt.

"When you gave me that stuff, you changed my life. You made my mom afraid of me and so my real mom took over for her. She ran away because of what you did and my life changed. I don't go to school anymore and I don't have friends. I get up, I go to Massive Dynamic and I learn about my abilities. I'm all alone, I only my mom and my dad and my grandpa but that doesn't make up for what you took from me…you took my life and I did nothing to you."

Alt-Livia looked at Olivia, "so she's yours?"

"Biologically yes and as of two weeks ago she's now my daughter again, Rachel gave up parental rights…even though she didn't have any since it was a quiet adoption. You harmed my daughter and at the time I could do nothing for her because I wasn't here to protect her." She shook her head, "when I thought I was you…I would have never harmed your niece or daughter but you did mine."

Ella looked at Peter, "Dad can we go…I don't like it here."

Peter nodded, "yeah, come on." He stood up and took her hand, "to my lab."

Ella teleported them out and Alt-Livia looked around, "she can…"

"Teleport…yes and she can do so much more, you know I would have sent you home but not now. Not after you hurt my daughter…I can only think of one punishment worse then death and that's taking away your chance at being a wife and mother…you'll never have a little girl like Ella or a son because of what you did. Frank will always wonder what happened to you as will everyone you care about."

Olivia stood up and shook her head, Alt-Livia looked at her. "You're pregnant…its Frank's isn't it?"

"No and I'm thankful for that, its Peter's…I was pregnant when I got stuck over there, you have idea what they did to me and my son."

"That's what you came to tell Peter, that you were pregnant…begging him to come home."

Olivia looked at her, "it doesn't matter as everything in the past is in the past. Ella wanted to confront you and I came for her. You won't be seeing any of us again, you'll be here for the rest of your long life. Goodbye Olivia."

* * *

Olivia teleported out and found Peter and Ella looking out at the city, she smiled. Peter turned to see her, "hey, so someone has something to tell you."

Olivia looked at Ella, who smiled. "I feel better about confronting her, I think I'll be okay now but only after I talk to…"

A knock interrupted and they turned to see the security guard with Rachel. "Thanks Mitch."

The guard left at Peter's nod and Rachel walked in, she looked at Ella and both adults. "Hi."

"Hey," Olivia looked at Ella, "Ella what do you say?"

Ella ran to Rachel, who bent down and hugged her. "Oh I've missed you Sweetheart, did Aunt Liv take good care of you?"

Ella looked at Rachel and shook her head, "she's my mom now…you ran away because you were scared of me. You'll always be my mom but…"

Rachel nodded, "no baby I understand and uh, I'm sorry for running away. I was scared and you aren't the Ella I raised."

"I'll always be that Ella, I'm just a little different now."

Peter smiled, "hey princess, let's go finish those puzzles we started yesterday and let the women talk."

* * *

He picked up Ella who laughed and carried her out, the door shut and Rachel sat down, looking at Olivia. "He's a good dad, better then Greg."

"Rachel…"

"No I'm not here to take her back Liv but I don't want to be out of her life…I can be her aunt now. I want to see what she's like, can I spend the day watching her?"

"Maybe tomorrow, she's had rough day to say the least. Just so you know, once we get Ella's biological father to sign off his rights, Peter's going to adopt her. The wedding is in May so it'll be finalized by that time."

"Okay, so what time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Ella usually gets here about seven so eight."

Rachel nodded, "I'll be here at eight…you've done good Liv, you've always been the mother material and now, you're going to be a fantastic mother to not just Ella but my nephew as well."

"Dunham, Dunham Charlie Bishop…we agreed on the name."

Rachel left and Olivia sighed, realizing everything would be okay finally. Ella was finally feeling secure about her roll and Rachel had come back to be the aunt she was supposed to be.

The fact she didn't see it all coming made her wish she had Ella's gift of clairvoyance because if she had, she'd have told Peter that night after Jacksonville and everything would be normal.

She somehow knew it wouldn't be the last of the struggles but it was start to the dysfunctional family they had and Peter had been right that Ella's honeymoon period was over and they were finally facing the music…even if it was off key.

* * *

A/N: Nothing can be perfect...even if we want it to be.


	18. Family Business

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

B/N: To answer Mendacium's question: Olivia has more abilities but doesn't use them often however there is a twist to the truth. Cortexiphan positives that are born with Cortexiphan and not injected with it (as in Ella and Dunham's case), use their abilities more naturally as if second nature and so it seems like they have more then Olivia but it is in fact the opposite.

Also Ella's abilities never showed because there was no stress in her life, no reason for the abilities to come forward. For the abilities to emerge there has to be some type of stress or reaction...Olivia was put in danger and so Dunham reacted where Ella had no environmental crisis to warrant hers emerging.

* * *

Two days later Olivia stood in Central Park and waited on Agent Sinclair, Peter was with Ella nearby. They were having a snowball fight with some of the other kids and parents in the park and it was the first normal interaction Ella would have.

She had been warned against using her force field or any other ability, especially telepathy as it would ruin the fun and expose her. Olivia watched as Ella threw a hard one at Peter and he raced after her, she squealed and ran from him.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned to see Michael Sinclair, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Michael."

"It's wonderful to see you again," he looked her up and down and chuckled, "I see you're starting a family. You said you wanted to talk but didn't say about what, so what has the great Agent Dunham asking for help? Everyone has heard about the incredible feats at the FBI, they call you the Invincible Agent as nothing has kept you down."

"No Dad stop!" Ella ran over and hid behind Olivia, "make Dad stop Mom, he won't stop."

Peter came over, tossing a snowball between his two hands. "Ella Jae Dunham come here, you're getting one of these."

"No I'm not, tell him not to Mom." Ella looked up at Olivia and she looked at Ella, sending a telepathic message.

_**Why don't I distract him and you find another snowball to throw at him?**_

"Yeah!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out a Peter.

"I think Walter got away from Astrid." Olivia nodded and Peter turned, Ella threw a snowball at him before running away. Peter turned and looked at Olivia who was smiling.

"Olivia Anna Dunham, we'll settle this later." He took off after Ella and Olivia watched the two.

Olivia turned back to Sinclair, who chuckled. "Cute kid, so did he adopt her."

"He can't, not until you sign this." She handed him a file and a pen, "it's a form to give up parental rights…Ella is eight years old, the math is easy enough."

Sinclair looked at her, "you're saying that is my daughter?"

"Biologically yes but Peter has been in her life for the past three years and she doesn't have any other father figures." It was a lie but Greg wasn't exactly father material and now after Rachel's excuse of why she left, she considered her sister poor mother material. "She believes him to be her father although she knows he isn't her biological father." She turned back to see Peter picking up Ella and clutching the laughing eight year old, "look at them and tell me if its not worth it."

* * *

Sinclair looked at Ella and Peter, "I want to meet her."

_**Ella, Peter…I need you both. **_Olivia sent the telepathic message to both and they both looked at her before heading over. Ella smiled as she ran over.

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" She looked at Sinclair, "oh, you're my birth father aren't you?"

"Yeah, you must be Ella."

"Eleanor Jae Bishop, although I'll still be a Dunham till Dad adopts me." Ella looked at Peter who placed his gloved hand on her head, "he's the best dad in any world."

Peter chuckled and looked at Sinclair, "Peter Bishop, Assistant Field Director to Project Amber Fire and CEO of Massive Dynamic, you must be Michael Sinclair."

"Project Amber Fire?" Sinclair chuckled, "I asked to apply to that when they asked for agents who wanted a bit more excitement. Working Protection Detail isn't exactly fun. What's it like?"

"Well we have a motto for it," he looked at Ella, "what's the motto?"

Ella smiled, "Amber Fire is playing with fire, if you want the strange, creepy and freaky then you're in the right place." Ella smiled, "I designed the fountain at the Amber Fire Complex and named the buildings."

"I highly doubt the FBI would let an eight year old have anything to do with designing their new prize building."

Peter laughed, "well when the designer and new Amber Fire Complex Field Director is your mother, you have quite the pull. Liv is Field of Project Amber Fire."

Sinclair looked at Olivia, "you're…how?"

"That's a long and classified story, you wanted to meet Ella and you did, sign the papers please."

Ella shook her head, "he won't sign them, he wants to fight you for custody." Ella eyed Sinclair and smiled, "if that's your stance then just wait until my Uncle Broyles gets a hold of you, you'll have wanted to."

* * *

Ella's wording had come true, two days later Broyles entered Olivia's office to find her and Peter talking over the baby shower that Nina Sharp was insisting on having. "Bishops."

They'd gotten used to Broyles calling them 'Bishops' when they were together, he often said he was getting used to their future state of marriage by calling Olivia 'Agent Bishop' when entering the room.

"Yes sir?"

He handed them the file, "parental rights of Ella Dunham has been signed over, Sinclair is happily assigned to a new division in exchange."

"Wow, the guy has no regard for others." Peter took the file, "would rather a position then his daughter…some ego."

Olivia nodded, "now you see why I broke up with him and never said anything about Ella. Anyways, Ella is your daughter now his…never has been his."

"That I know, I mean I'd die before I'd hand over Ella…in any form or fashion. I mean, I already risked my life, your life and Dunham's to save this world and Ella…that speaks volumes even if it doesn't help in court."

Olivia chuckled and nodded, "I know Peter, but it says a lot about you." She looked at Broyles, "thank you sir for doing this."

Broyles nodded, "Young Miss Bishop will need a stable household and one she can identify with. A household who like her has unique abilities." Olivia smiled at Broyles' use of 'Young Miss Bishop' instead of using her new surname of 'Dunham' even thought it was her legal name to begin with.

"Thank you sir, Ella is comfortable where she is and we're helping her learn her abilities."

* * *

"I trust you are," he motioned to the model of the Amber Fire Complex. "Is this the new…"

"That is the Amber Fire Complex," she motioned to each building. "This is Building Amber, it houses the Event Room where we will monitor all events, offices and the medical wing." Pointing to the next building Olivia nodded, "Building Emerald, our labs and testing grounds while this building," she pointed to the last, "is Building Indigo is our training facility."

"Amber, Emerald and Indigo?"

Olivia chuckled, "Ella's insistence so that we knew which color belongs in which department. She's helped with the project, even built this model." Olivia pointed to the fountain at the heart of the complex. "This fountain will have the names of those who have been lost in the battles. Agents, Cortexiphan subjects, civilians…all those lost will have their names edged into the side of the wall."

"Ella designed that?" Peter looked at Olivia, "she's too much like her mother."

* * *

Olivia smiled and looked at Broyles, "I must say Dunham that you and your daughter have come up with the design and begun construction in far less time then we expected. When should it be complete?"

"The building will be complete in four months, another two months for all the technology to be added and during that time we'll begin the tests that all agents will be required to undergo. Building Indigo will be finished first so we can begin the tests…it'll be done in two weeks. Seven months, around Independence Day we believe."

"We were expecting December 2011 but you're getting it to us five months early."

"Well sir, being pregnant leaves me not being able to go in the field as much despite my force field so I do what I can. It's Peter who has the insane idea to keep me pregnant and barefoot."

Peter chuckled, "only because you're beautiful like you are but I know that the world will suffer if Agent Dunham isn't out correcting it. Besides, we have Ella and now Dunham, we won't be needing a kid for a while…two years at least."

Broyles looked between them, "I'll leave you to discuss private matters. I do however question when the wedding will be."

Olivia sighed, "we're aiming for May, after Dunham is born and I loose this." She smoothed her hand over her belly and Broyles nodded, leaving the two.

* * *

Peter smiled, "well, we have no case for once, Walter is looking over all the projects they're doing."

Olivia smiled, "I got good news."

"Really, so do I…I actually forgot to tell you."

"I've been given the Field Director position at the Amber Fire Complex meaning I'll be overseeing all field work and on sight work. However to the FBI and DOD, I am Director of Project Amber Fire."

"So that means what?"

"I get to stay in the field and work with you but I get the title of Director."

Peter smiled and put his hands on her arms, "sounds just like you Director Dunham."

"Actually by the time Project Amber Fire begins I'll be Director Bishop." She smirked and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her, "if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" He smiled, "my good news isn't as exciting…Ella found the dog she wants, unfortunately I have to go wrestle it from the Breeding Program at ExtenzaLife's Testing Facility."

Olivia looked at him, "how'd she get to ExtenzaLife's Testing Facility?"

"I took her with me because she was bored and it is after all a family business now," he smiled, "besides, she wanted to help me know if the man I was looking at for was lying when I questioned him about some information gone missing…ended up being a set up, he was telling the truth. She's a very good lie detector and no one suspects an eight year old."

"Very true." Olivia kissed Peter again however they were interrupted by Olivia's office door opening, Ella was there.

* * *

"Gross, can't you do that away from the public?" Ella looked at them and both laughed, "its lunch time and its Friday…family lunch and then we go somewhere."

Peter nodded, "we are going somewhere, we're going to ExtenzaLife today to get that puppy you wanted."

"Really?" Her smile beamed and she ran to Peter, hugging him. "Thank you Dad, thank you, thank you."

Peter picked up Ella and smiled, kissing her head. "Anything for my princess."

* * *

A/N: More to come on Project Amber Fire and of course we all know that in a few months Ella will be Ella Bishop not Ella Dunham.


	19. Birth of the Future

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Olivia stood beside Peter and Ella as they looked at the new Project Amber Fire Training Complex or as it was known there, Building Indigo.

It was finished finally and was divided into several sections which were made to test future agents at everything from basic weapons to knowing how to defend against ability driven individuals. They'd be tested and tried and those who passed all three levels: Basic Weapons, Case Training and Ability Handling, were going to be placed in selecting and of those selected, fifteen would become agents in the new Fringe Division.

"It'll do the job." Peter looked at Olivia, "how many files were set over?"

"Sixty-four as well as sixty-four non-disclosure agreements and gag orders."

Peter chuckled, "Broyles knew what he was doing…so what do you think?" He looked at Ella and she smiled, "think we can succeed?"

"We'll need to, the war is coming…we have to prepare."

"You're too young to talk about wars." Peter chuckled and looked at the gym where they stood.

Olivia knew soon enough she'd be back to training agents while being a mother at the same time, she was already a mother to Ella but the girl could take care of the basics where her son couldn't. Peter already offered to find a babysitter for the days of long training and Olivia felt about ready to set him on fire for such a suggestion…she, no they would raise Dunham not strangers.

* * *

Two weeks later, a month early, Olivia woke to pain and small whispers of 'I'm ready' from Dunham and she knew she was in labor. Knowing Peter had been up into the early hours preparing for the training that would come in the next week, Olivia decided to walk the house in hopes her delivery would come quicker and allow Peter more rest.

From five till seven in the morning, Olivia ranged herself in several pain relieving methods from walking to her yoga ball to a bath. Finally around seven she couldn't take it any longer and decided to wake Peter.

She shook him awake, "Peter, Peter wake up."

"What?" He sat up, "don't say a case…I got to sleep at one and its only seven."

"I'm in labor, I have been for hours…I've been awake for two of them." She groaned as she braced her hands on the bed, she felt Peter escape to her side and quickly begin getting dressed, phone in his hand as he threw on his shoes.

"Astrid its Peter, I need you to come over and watch Walter and Ella…no Olivia's in labor, okay I'll tell Ella." He hung up and looked at Olivia, "how far apart?"

"Five, lasting one minute."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked as another contraction hit, Peter put his hand on her back and waited for it to pass and it did.

Olivia stood and groaned as she did, "because you barely got sleep and I knew how to hold them off."

* * *

The drive to Massive Dynamic was fast as Peter put on the siren and lights against Olivia's protests but turned them off as they arrived at the parking garage.

Soon they had Olivia in her room and the doctor was checking her, Dr. Pujodi, Olivia's OB at Massive Dynamic, looked at them after the exam and shook his head. "Your arrival was in the nick of time as usual, you are completely effaced and ten centimeters…did you wake in pain?"

Peter chuckled, "no, she woke me after two hours, apparently doing her best to pace herself and let me sleep."

"I strongly urge you that the next time you are pregnant to come as soon as you feel contractions. You are a month early Olivia and although your son is perfectly healthy, it may not be the case next time. Are you planning on having more children?"

"Yes, in a few years." Olivia took groaned as a contraction came through, "can I push now?"

"Of course, we'll begin as soon as you feel the urge to push."

* * *

Olivia soon began pushing and Peter held her hand and washed sweat from her face. "That's it baby, keep on pushing." He kissed her head and looked at Pujodi who nodded.

"That is it Olivia, his head is out, Dad do you wish to see?"

Peter shook his head, "maybe next time," he looked at Olivia and smiled. "He's almost here baby, keep pushing."

Olivia groaned as she bore down again, pushing as hard as she could. Seven minutes later and two sessions of pushing, a loud cry erupted into the room and Pujodi chuckled. "Welcome to the world Young Mr. Bishop…why don't you say hello to your mother and father."

He laid the baby in Olivia's arms and she smiled, looking at the baby in her arms. "Hello baby boy, hello Dunham…welcome to life."

"As opposed to 'welcome to the world' since you're from two." Peter smiled and touched his son's tiny hand. "Welcome to life Dunham Charlie Bishop."

Pujodi placed a small device on Dunham's tiny arm and smiled, "he's very healthy for his early arrival. Six pounds even and twenty inches long, I suspect his eye color will arrive in a few months but for now they'll be blue…that's if they do change, they may stay his father's color."

"I hope not," Peter kissed Olivia's head, "I want them to turn green like his mother's."

* * *

A few hours later a knock made the two look up and Astrid was there with Ella, "she wanted to visit her new brother."

Peter pulled Ella onto the bed and she leaned over to see Dunham, "he's so tiny."

"You want to hold him?" Olivia looked at Ella and the girl nodded, of which Olivia gently helped Ella hold Dunham. "Ella say hello to your new brother Dunham Charlie Bishop."

Peter looked at Ella as she smiled, "so what are you going to teach him first, you have to teach him stuff as a big sister."

"I'm going to teach him that his abilities can only be used for good."

Olivia smiled and looked at Peter, "we did good."

"Yeah we did," he leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, always." He kissed her head and sat down on the bed beside her and in front of Ella, watching as the eight year old spoke to her brother. Peter allowed his hand to find Olivia's and entwined his fingers with hers, placing his other arm around her.

"And we have two pets, one here at Massive Dynamic…a cow named Gene and a dog at home, he's a puppy named Reiden. You'll learn all about his name when you get older, when you learn about the other side and about Dad." Ella smiled, "you, me and Mom have these abilities to help people but we use them for good only. You used yours when you were inside Mom, to help her remember and I helped her get home…well both Dad and I did."

Peter smiled at Olivia as they looked at Ella, she was enjoying her brother.

* * *

A/N: Next begins the training of agents for Project Amber Fire.


	20. New Direction

Lost and Found: A Journey Home

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, Season 3 (Olivia, The Box, Plateau and Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?).

Disclaimer: Own Fringe? I wish, but don't we all.

* * *

Due to some complications with lighting and equipment, testing and training for future agents was set back a month and so on a cold January morning at five, Olivia and Peter were in Building Indigo with Ella and Dunham asleep in one of the small rooms that was off to the side.

They were setting up the firing range with pistols, rifles and targets, preparing them for every type of target available…moving and stationary. Different types of weapons such as stung guns, the new 76s designed from the other side as well as the 77 Pulses, and also smoke grenades would be used later.

Seven rolled around and Peter left to feed Dunham and Ella while Olivia finished up the firing range and also the combat area as Stage One had become Weapons and Physical Defense instead of just Basic Weapons.

When eight hit Olivia found all the agents that had applied sitting in the gym, talking on the bleachers waiting. Broyles was there talking to Peter, who was holding Dunham and Ella, who was organizing necessary paperwork…it was all blank but needed to go in the right order.

* * *

Broyles looked at the sixty-four applicants and Olivia noticed several agents that had helped before such as Amy Jessup who was required to go through the training, much to her displeasure, as well as Joseph Frug and James Kashner…the last two she didn't expect to see, especially Kashner.

Dunham got upset despite Peter's constant bouncing and Olivia knew the one month old wanted her especially since his telepathy was running wild. _**Mommy, Mommy…Mommy!**_

Peter looked at his son, Dunham's blonde hair and blue eyes which where starting to turn green were bright. "Okay, you can have Mommy."

Olivia took her son and he calmed, snuggling into her. She joined Broyles as he was preparing to speak. Ella finally had the non-disclosure agreements, gag orders and pens together for each applicant.

* * *

"Agents!" Everyone became quiet and Broyles looked at them, "all of you were selected based on either past experience with our division or have the skills to become part of it. However due to the serious nature of our division you will be required to sign two forms as well as take several tests designed by Field Director Bishop." He eyed Olivia, "I'll hand this over to her."

Olivia looked at the sixty-four applicants and watched as they eyed Ella, she was handing them each the gag order and non-disclosure agreement. "What is being handed out is a non-disclosure agreement and a gag order…nothing can be discussed even under court requirement. Sign these forms, if you don't wish to…the door is to your left."

Quiet spread out as everyone began signing, forms soon handed back to Ella, she smiled at each agent. "Thanks, thanks."

* * *

After all were signed, Olivia looked back at them. "My name is Olivia Dunham-Bishop and I'm the Director of the Amber Fire Complex as well as Field Director of Fringe Division." She eyed them all as they stared at her. "You may have noticed my daughter and son are here, however they are not here because they want to be…they're here to help you."

"How the hell can an infant help us?" One of the applicants yelled and Amy Jessup looked at him.

"Shut it Howard, you really don't want to know."

Peter chuckled and looked at them, "we have a motto here…its an unofficial motto. Amber Fire is playing with fire, if you want the strange, creepy and freaky then you're in the right place. Fringe Division is not for the easy and not for the weak stomach. In fact, if you're religious or full of science…forget everything you know. We deal with the unconceivable, the impossible and the mysterious." He looked down at Ella, who smiled. "In fact, my daughter would like to give you a brief idea of what we do here. Ella…"

Ella disappeared and reappeared behind everyone, they were looking around and then one of the agents turned to see her, jumping up in surprise. "Whoa…you…"

Ella teleported back to Peter and smiled, "I teleport."

Olivia nodded, "there are people such as Ella, my son and I who have gifts we call abilities. They range from telepathy to full blown abilities such a pyrokinesis and crossing between universes."

Another agent looked at them, "so now you want us to believe in Quantum Theory, what's next, saying you're from another universe?"

"Actually that would be me." Peter looked at them, "for those of you who don't know, I'm Peter Bishop…CEO of Massive Dynamic and Assistant Field Director of Fringe Division. I was born in another universe, the Peter Bishop from this universe is in a grave just east of here. In fact, my birth father is the one we are fighting a war against at the moment…that war is what we will be training you for.

"The war we are fighting is dangerous beyond comprehension, so dangerous that their weapons come at a greater price…our lives." He looked at them all, "we'll be testing you on everything possible…from what you would perceive as weaponry but to us is as primitive as axes and swords. You'll learn to identify and contain ability driven individuals and have a mock case played out…those who survive will become agents in Fringe Division. Your salary is beyond that of the FBI because it comes straight from the DOD not through the FBI…your lives will be 24/7 and if you are called to a case, you don't leave till its over."

Olivia looked at them, "if you want to walk away, do so now but remember the non-disclosure agreements and gag orders are in place."

* * *

They watched fourteen people walk away, leaving fifty people behind. Olivia smiled and knew that at least most were committed.

Those fifty were placed in teams of five and each given a task that ranged from physicals to weapons to close combat training. Olivia moved around each area, watching and correcting where needed.

"Keller," she caught his arm as he went to deliver a blow, "not straight, deliver at an angle…you'll break your arm." She turned and delivered the blow to the opponent without actually delivering the blow. "First rule, deliver where they are weakest," she touched the agent's neck, "the neck or base of the neck. Second rule, when delivering the blow…don't make it so you injure yourself and not the target of the blow."

She stood back and nodded for Keller to proceed, he tried and delivered with effectiveness. Olivia moved on to the firing range to find several agents trying the 77 Pulses and being knocked back a few feet upon delivery.

"Janson, Baker stand down." She took Janson's 77 Pulse and placed her right foot a foot in front of her left. "Make sure your feet are a foot apart, it equalizes the kick delivered." She held the pulse pistol up and bent her arms slightly, "a slight bent allows for kick to be delivered evenly on your arms…and fire." She fired a blast and didn't move. "Janson you try first."

The woman took the 77 and did as Olivia stated, standing straight afterwards. "Thank you Director Bishop."

Olivia nodded and looked at Baker, "you try now."

Olivia moved on and found Broyles talking to several students about things they run across during cases. Procedure in dealing with cases as well as what not to do and who not to speak to.

She eventually found Peter with Ella, the eight year old was doing her school work while Dunham slept. Sitting down, Olivia looked at Peter, "everything is going good."

"Good, you take these rascals and I'll take over monitoring the rookies."

* * *

Around four in the afternoon all the agents were sitting in the bleachers again and Broyles had a list in his hand, he looked at them all. "All of you did well but only fifteen agents can qualify for our division As of right now, those who don't make this division are on stand by incase we are in need of you."

Olivia took the list and began by teams, "the following will be on our Eastern Coast Team: Amy Jessup, James Kashner and Laura Quinn." All three came to stand at the bottom and Olivia continued on. "The next will be on our Western Coast Team: Yosef Bernstein, Taylor Zimmerman and Orla Noble." All three joined the others at the bottom and Olivia moved on to the next team on the list. "Southern Event Team: Jordan Keller, Joseph Frug and Peter Collins." Those three joined the existing six, "Foreign Event Team: Jack O'Brady, Anne Carlstein and Daniel Haven." Olivia looked at the remaining thirty-eight agents. "The final three for our Event Follow-Up Team, the rest of you will be on stand by: Tess Janson, Cassie Phillips and Daniel Baker."

The three joined their twelve fellow Fringe Division agents and sat quietly, Olivia addressed the remaining thirty-five, who packed to leave. After they left, Olivia and Peter joined Broyles with the fifteen agents of the new Fringe Division.

"Agents," Broyles looked at the fifteen, "welcome to the first day of the rest of your careers. As you join Fringe Division you will not be leaving till either injury, death or retirement…Fringe Division is life.

"The Amber Fire Complex will not be completed till July so until then you are to report to our temporary office at Massive Dynamic. Agent Bishop will get you the required identification to be allowed access to Massive Dynamic while Mr. Bishop will get you all information regarding regulations there. Each of you will get information within the next week of your assigned division, for each has a specific purpose. You may leave but report to Massive Dynamic at 0700 tomorrow."

* * *

They filed out and Peter looked at Olivia, "you did it…I'm impressed."

Olivia looked at him, "this has to be the first time I've impressed you."

"Yeah well, you did the impossible and in less then half a year. Fifteen new Fringe Division agents, the Complex will be up in under six months and we're preparing for everything ahead…the impossible became possible."

"Anything is possible in the Fringe Division."

"That's right Agent Bishop." Broyles looked at her, "good work, once the Complex is up and running you'll have to talk to Congress about it and possibly give them a tour."

"I'll start arranging that now." Olivia nodded, "thank you sir."

* * *

Broyles nodded and left, the files of the agents that made it and didn't with him. Ella ran over and looked at them. "So Fringe Division is official?"

Peter picked up Ella and nodded, "yes we are official…did you design the badges?"

"I did, they're perfect for the agents and very low key like Mom wanted."

Peter looked at both girls, "then we succeeded, Project Amber Fire is nearly completed…all we're waiting on is the building."

Ella smiled at them, "we did it because Bishops can do anything they put their minds to…Dunhams too."

"Oh, Dunhams can do anything," Peter chuckled, "I know first hand…Dunhams can do anything anywhere…you defy science and complete the impossible. What did I get myself into with you Dunhams?"

Olivia and Ella both laughed and Peter looked at them, smiling as he did.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end...Fringe Division is up and running and Olivia and Peter are together and have two kids.

I have begun a new story about little snippets of Olivia and Peter (and of course Olivia and her recovery) after her return.


End file.
